


Спасение утопающих

by solarawn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarawn/pseuds/solarawn
Summary: Пока Минги отчаянно отрицает свою влюбленность в нового соседа, он не замечает как также отчаянно тонет в ней.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 5





	Спасение утопающих

– Ты пялишься.

– Нет, – отстраненный взгляд и растерянная интонация, конечно, говорили всю правду за Минги, но на самом деле он даже не был уверен, почему сейчас он так откровенно врет.

– Это не вопрос, тупица, – у Ёсана легкая рука, ему об этом говорит его подслеповатая бабушка, когда он ставит ей инсулин. Сейчас Минги бы с ней поспорил, потому что затылок от удара неприятно заныл. Не сказать, что все это было в полной мере отрезвляющим, потому что парень продолжал смотреть ровно туда же куда и раньше.

На самом деле Ёсан даже не то чтобы был против того, что Минги пялился на _кое-кого._ Все же этот _кое-кто_ стал частой темой для разговоров, если вы являлись другом Минги. Ёсан был не против даже очевидной, приторно-сладкой словно – Ты видел _его_ новый цвет волос?! Ему очень идет! Они теперь как – сахарная вата, влюбленности Сона. Ёсан был против лишь того, как тот отрицал все. Обычно так делают дети, пойманные за тем, что только по их собственному мнению наказуемо. Как и дети, Минги решил, что это станет причиной наказания только по какой-то особой необъяснимой логике.

– Признай уже, что тебе нравится Юн… – к личному позору человека, который понимает абсолютно все в этом мире, ведь ему дарована высшая – только по его собственному нескромному мнению – мудрость, Кан не сразу осознал, что за звук остановил его.

– Тише, придурок! – Минги шипел? Не так. Минги шипел как заправский кот, отстаивающий честь своего хвоста и рыбьей головы, украденной из хозяйского мусорного ведра. Как и в случае с котом, это привлекло к ним внимания больше, чем все, что было до этого. Как кот Сон пригнул голову, в надежде стать меньше и незаметнее. Не хватало разве что прижатых ушей.

– Вдруг, – бессвязное мычание явно должно было заменить имя одного человека – услышит. И он мне не нравится! – добавил уже шепотом парень.

– Поверь мне, Юнхо, – снова это дикое шипение, только теперь еще младший выпучил глаза, словно на самом деле его целью было все же привлечь внимание. – Юнхо. Да, я повторил. Так вот, приготовься услышать это еще раз, Юнхо не услышал бы. Даже если бы очень сильно захотел, потому что… – такой красивый Чон Юнхо, со своими волосами цвета сахарной ваты, со своей милейшей улыбкой, от которой внутри все щелкает как взрывная карамель, уютно закутавшись в кофту, любезно протянутую одним из друзей, разговором с которыми он увлечен, – стоит на другой стороне столовой.

– Сегодня слишком сильно включили кондиционер, не находишь? – взгляд Минги снова направлен не в сторону Ёсана, из-за чего тот с чистой совестью мог молчать так долго, как ему вздумается, делая вид, что его друг болтает с невидимкой стоящим где-то между самим Минги и Юнхо. Но почему-то он этого не делает, возможно, из-за угрызения совести или понимания, что с того уже нечего взять, если этот дурак даже себе не дает понять свои чувства.

– Не переводи тему.

– Я не перевожу, – взгляд Минги все еще прикован к светлой макушке его «невлюбленности». – Просто Юнхо никогда не мерзнет, а сейчас Уён дал ему кофту.

То ли от прожигающего взгляда Ёсана, то ли от того, что он все же осознал, что так долго и пристально смотреть на кого-то действительно верх неприличия, Сон все же повернулся. От взгляда напротив он, правда, захотел снова отвернуться, а еще лучше убежать, потому что когда Кан _так_ поднимает брови и _так_ смотрит исподлобья, то, по крайне мере Минги, начинает верить, что в мире есть нечистые силы и одна из них прямо сейчас полностью увлечена планом отделения его головы от тела.

– То есть тебе можно говорить его имя?

– Ты сам сказал, что он не услышит.

– Ты опять переводишь тему.

Ради сохранения остатков приличия Минги должен был бы возмутиться. Но, как это часто бывает, он был слишком приличным для возмущения. Однако, что бывает немного реже, он подавился вздохом этого возмущения, широко распахнув глаза и закашлявшись.

– И почему тебя так заботит кофта Уёна?

– Что? Я ничего не говорил про кофту Уёна, – предложение точно должно было закончиться, но взгляд Ёсана стал еще тяжелее и, возможно, только возможно и никак не точно, пугающе заискрился, вынуждая добавить хоть что-то. – Я просто видел, что это была кофта именно из его сумки, потому что…

– Потому что ты пялился на своего краша.

– Он не мой краш.

– О, теперь ты признаешь что пялился.

– Нет! – стол, в край которого со всей силы впились пальцы Минги, стойко издал лишь один жалобный скрип, в то время как сам Минги хотел издать гораздо больше звуков.

– Признайся хотя бы себе, – сок в стакане Кана уже закончился, но тому так хотелось пустить пыль в глаза, что он все равно поднес трубочку ко рту, делая взгляд в той мере загадочным, чтобы если что потом, можно было сделать его еще более таковым.

– Там, – палец Минги неловко проехался по поверхности стакана Ёсана из-за легкой дрожи всей руки, что размазывало эффект, – ничего нет. Хватит выпендриваться.

– Тут, – Ёсан был точнее, и кончик пальца уперся ровно в середину лба Сона, – тоже.

Шлепнув по руке друга, Минги насупился и отвернулся к стене. Было неудобно, во многом, потому что теперь он не видел Юнхо. И совсем немного потому что теперь ему было совсем несподручно есть.

– Почему мы просто не можем сесть вместе? Вы буквально соседи по комнате, – осуждающий взгляд нисколько не остановил Ёсана от его действительно умного предложения, – а Сан буквально твой бывший сосед по комнате, а вместе с Уёном они _буквально_ твои сокомандники. Ты понимаешь, что даже я могу звать себя их приятелями и имею право сидеть за одним столом и не казаться странным?

А Минги понимал. Минги вообще тоже был умным и много что понимал. К точно такому же выводу он вообще пришел в первый же день, и в тот же день он сделал самый нелепый крюк по столовой, под взгляд Ёсана идущего позади. На самом деле Сон даже поверил бы, что умрет в тот момент, потому что сердце забилось как бешеное, стоило ему подойти слишком близко к чужому столу и встретиться глазами сначала со взглядом Юнхо, а потом и с его – солнечной, невероятно светлой и теплой и мягкой, словно кошачьи лапки, – у тебя точно краш, – нет – улыбкой.

– Тогда он точно заметит, что я пялюсь, – молчание напротив затянулось, вынуждая Минги повернуться и встретиться с выжидающе насмешливым взглядом, – ой, да завались ты!

Выхватив стакан из рук Ёсана, Сон снова обиженно отвернулся, лишая старшего его реквизита. Тишина снова затянулась, но Минги твердо решил, что он взрослый человек и абсолютно по-взрослому он может игнорировать Кана.

– Тебе лучше повернуться.

– Нет, – лаконично и убедительно, самое главное уверенно, Ёсан бы на этом бы и закончил. Но Минги не был Ёсаном. – Я обиделся.

– Ну как хочешь, потом только сильнее не обижайся.

– Патомб тока синее не абижася – шепотом передразнил Сон, разговаривая со стаканом и корча гримасу на своем лице демонстрируя всю глупость Кана, в величине которой он был уверен настолько, что высунул язык.

– Привет ребят, немного неловко, но можно приземлиться тут? Наш стол заняли. Он, правда, не совсем наш, но вы поняли.

Если бы люди проводили соревнования по скорости запихивания трубочки сока в рот, чтобы сделать вид, что они только что не передразнивали своего друга несчастному стакану, то Минги уверенно взял бы второе место. Первое он взял бы своим легким поворотом корпуса, чтобы, словно невзначай, бросить взгляд на трех подошедших парней, вцепившись им же только в одного.

У Юнхо всегда был спокойный голос. По крайне мере Минги ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот повышался от злости или ломался от волнения. А еще его голос был абсолютно точно неповторимо прекрасен настолько, что спутать его с голосом любого другого человека на планете Земля - миссия настолько невыполнимая, что про это точно стоило бы снять фильм.

– Да, конечно, – впервые за этот день Ёсан был полезен, по мнению Сона. Он бы преувеличил, что даже впервые в истории их знакомства, но это была бы слишком наглая ложь, сравнимая лишь с жирафами в пустыне. К тому же, одновременно с этим Минги мог сказать, что Кан самый бесполезный и ужасный человека, потому что он абсолютно точно не готов к такому резкому повороту событий, вынуждающему его съехать с привычной дороги жизненного уклада.

 _Только не напротив, только не напротив, только не напротив_ – повторялось в голове Минги от страха, что в итоге он прожжет в Юнхо дыру, не особо долго, быстро сменившись осознанием – _только не рядом, только не рядом, только не рядом!_

Словно в замедленной съемке Сон наблюдал, как напротив него садится Уён, который точно постарается незаметно переплести под столом пальцы с Саном, мельком бросив на того взгляд нежный настолько, что даже злиться бессмысленно.

С абсолютно нормальной скоростью он почувствовал тепло рядом с собой. Случайное касание обожгло ногу, но Минги был уже профессионалом в этой игре, из-за чего хоть какую-то реакцию можно было отследить лишь, по секундно сжавшей уже изрядно потрепаннный стакан руке. Ногу он не убрал намеренно, пытаясь доказать себе, что он ни капли не волнуется, ведь волнуются в таких ситуациях перед крашем, а Чон Юнхо просто идеальный, невероятно умный, безмерно заботливый сосед по комнате, со всего лишь самой прекрасной в мире улыбкой, но никак не краш и не влюбленность, и не любовный интерес. Просто сосед.

Стресс, который на самом деле испытывал Минги, был неизмерим. Во-первых, рядом сидел Юнхо, периодически случайно задевая ногу Сона своей, каждый раз извиняясь милейшим взглядом, от которого внутри щекотали уже на бабочки, а кто-то более серьезный и менее поэтичный. Во-вторых, он не мог в эту же секунду сбежать и рассказать об этом Ёсану, потому что мало того, что сам Кан сидел напротив и слушал Уёна, так и проход ему закрывал Юнхо. В-третьих, он не мог даже просто поговорить про Чона, ведь он буквально сидит рядом и загораживает проход к отступлению. И во всей этой кошмарной ситуации он не мог издать и стона, показавшего бы, насколько он сейчас несчастен.

Самым подходящим вариантом стал тяжелейших выдох и грустнейший взгляд в сторону Уёна, потому что в сторону Ёсана он был все еще обижен смотреть, но и отворачиваться было бы ужасно, потому что тот просто обязан видеть все страдания друга, а потом пожалеть его.

– Кажется, я не взял попить, Минги, можно? – в первую секунду Сон хотел засмеяться, что кое-кто тут неудачник, на вторую он понял, что этот неудачник Юнхо, только после третьей он осознал, что обращаются именно к нему.

Уже протянув руку со стаканом Чону, он вспомнил, что это не только не его стакан – это пустой не его стакан, – резко ставя его на стол.

– Эм, прости, он… Он пуст. Я все выпил, да.

– А ну тогда, если можно, – несмотря на то что, Минги не понял, что бутылка в руках Юнхо именно с его подноса, а вопросительный взгляд направлен на него самого, он кивнул. Кивнул уверенно и твердо, потому что уверенно он мог только кивать.

– Спасибо, вечером верну, – был ли Минги в шаге от того, чтобы сморозить какую-то глупость в духе «можем просто обменяться слюной в поцелуе, этой жидкости будет достаточно»? Да. Он буквально начала, но ограничился скромным «мгм» и кивком головы, все по той же причине.

Когда-то Минги прочитал, что если вы хотите казаться уверенней – широко расставьте ноги. Широко расставить ноги он готов был только перед Юнхо, только будучи один на один, только обретя безмерный запас смелости, поэтому просто растопырил пальцы, крепко прижав ладони к столешнице по сторонам от своего подноса.

Ёсан, Уён и Сан, наблюдавшие за этой картиной, тактично молчали, вероятно, потому что тоже были слишком приличными людьми. Хотя Ёсан все же больше, чем был приличным человеком, был человеком понимающим, что одно слово и Сон упадет в обморок прямо здесь, а донести его до медпункта сможет только Юнхо, а в силу того, что Чон также очень заботлив, то значит и дождется, когда Минги станет лучше, а значит, когда тот очнется, то точно слишком глубоко вздохнет и захлебнется воздухом. Такой позорной смерти Кан просто не мог предоставить своему другу.

Тишину нарушил Сан, уверенно взяв в руки не только ладонь Уёна, но и разговор.

– Юнхо, тебе еще нужен мой конспект? – смотрел он, правда, немного не на спокойного Юнхо, а самую малость правее, на человека в разы менее спокойного.

Чон промычал что-то невнятное. Потому что ел, причем ел очень аккуратно и красиво, по крайне мере так казалось Минги. Все, что не сделал бы Юнхо – стало бы для Сона таковым, особенно сейчас, когда еще одно взаимодействие с ним привело бы к сплошному белому шуму в ушах и глупейшей улыбке. В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что просто не был готов, ведь удавалось же ему спокойно поговорить с тем, находясь в одной комнате утром и вечером. Он даже желал доброго утра и доброй ночи без любого рода запинаний.

– Что?

– Прости, – Сон много размышлял, как он низко пал, раз в тот момент он пожелал стать салфеткой, которой Юнхо промакивал губы, – они у меня с собой, сейчас я отдам.

Минги с глубочайшим чувством обиды ощутил потерю тепла рядом, но обрадовался, что Юнхо склонился над рюкзаком, который поставил на место где только что сидел, точнее обрадовался он близости профиля.

Молча достав тетради, Юнхо с высочайшим уровня грациозностью уже хотел протянуть их Чхве, но резко выпустил их из рук, из-за чего те полетели на лицо восхищенного Минги. Причиной для «резко» и «выпустил» стал не самого добродушного вида парень, спешащий выйти из столовой. Он точно не был приличным, о чем Сону захотелось оповестить всю столовую.

– Хей, ты, придурок, раз не умеешь смотреть куда идешь, можешь попробовать научиться извиняться! – тот парень резко остановился, замерев на секунду. Видимо его желание выглядеть круто взяло вверх над злостью, из-за чего этот тип повернулся нарочито медленно, натягивая брезгливую ухмылку.

_Такой же показушник как Ёсан, только мразь._

– О, Юнхоу. Что, нашел кого обслужить сегодня? – а вот это не понравилось Минги от слова совсем. Мало того, что этот… этот проигнорировал Сона, так еще и оскорбляет Юнхо.

Цепочку событий после Минги не ожидал, как обычно не ждешь снега летом. Юнхо просто провел двумя пальцами по губам, открывая рот. Завороженным этим жестом Сон уже забыл, как дышать, не замечая, как тот немного отходит от стола и поворачивается боком к тому придурку. На этом моменте Минги обрадовался, что уже не дышит, потому что ему просто стало нечего терять. Юнхо развел ноги, медленно приседая и проводя ладонями по своим идеальным бедрам, а после также соблазнительно поднимаясь.

– На таких. Как ты. Не размениваюсь, малыш. Не завидуй, – этой улыбкой можно было убить, не будь Минги по своему скромному мнению уже давно мертв из-за внезапной остановки сердца.

Матерясь парень, в прямом смысле, позорно сбежал, пока вокруг усиливалась волна аплодисментов. Минги осознал, что Чон смущен только когда тот сел рядом и он увидел легкий румянец у него на щеках.

– Простите.

– Ого, ты его уделал, – это определенно был Ёсан, хотя, наверное, все же не определенно, потому что Минги просто _снова_ пялился на Юнхо абсолютно игнорируя весь мир вокруг. Юнхо – вот весь его мир сейчас. Юнхо, который почему-то резко округляет глаза, вскакивает, извиняясь кладет руку на плечо Минги и… убегает.

– А сейчас скажи честно, как давно у тебя краш на Юнхо?

– У меня нет краша на Юнхо, вы чего, ребят.

– Ну вот ты, Сан, съехал от него, найдя ему нового соседа по имени Юнхо. Примерно с того.

– У меня нет краша! – стул неприятно проскрипел по полу, от резкой смены положения тела Минги в пространстве.

– Да сядь ты, не позорься, хоть худи у тебя огромное, уже хорошо, – пробубнил Ёсан, вгоняя Минги в краску, а Уёна в приступ смеха.

##  *******

– У меня нет краша, у меня нет краша, у меня нет краша…

– И на кого у тебя краш? – столкновение лба Минги и открытой дверцы его собственного шкафчика ознаменовалось гулким «бум». Ему стало смертельно обидно, потому что не может такой грациозный пловец так неуклюже повернуться и абсолютно нелепо удариться об ужасную бесполезную дверцу. На то, что дверца защищала его вещи, Минги на тот момент было плевать, потому что с каждой секундой своего существования он чувствовал, что весь мир ехидно хихикает над ним. То есть, даже не смеется, а хихикает! Удручал этот факт до скрипа зубов и внутреннего скулежа.

– И не вой так, – чтобы не видеть лица Хонджуна и хотя бы попытаться сделать вид, что его самого тут нет, Сон решил не двигаться, а по возможности и не дышать. Просто отличный план. – Минги, ты же не пытаешься сделать вид, что тебя тут нет?

– У меня нет краша, – Минги говорит это дверце, потому что ему просто очень стыдно говорить это Хонджуну. Да будь тут кто угодно, ему было бы стыдно. Даже перед дверцей стыдно, потому что он очень хорошо представлял за ней лицо Кима. По всем законам ему стоило бы задуматься, а не ненавидит ли он свою жизнь, раз она повторно ставит его в абсолютно глупое положение, но эти размышления Сон решил оставить на потом.

– Ты сейчас пытаешься убедить меня или себя? – Ким мягко коснулся дверцы, чтобы наконец-то увидеть своего бестолкового подопечного, но Минги вцепился в нее первым, видимо почувствовав, что президент клуба попытается посмотреть на его, к сожалению, далеко не бесстыжие глаза. С ними было проще. Ряд шкафчиков слегка затрясся, как готов с минуту на минуту затрястись Сон, то ли заплакав от непонимания самого себя, то ли от паники. – Все так плохо?

Все не просто плохо, все стопроцентно ужасно и хуже некуда, потому что теперь Хонджун тоже будет постоянно спрашивать его про его краш, которого точно нет. Минги стало так жаль самого себя, что он застонал и, зажмурив глаза, начал биться головой о дверцу, за которую он все еще цеплялся как за спасательный круг.

Хонджун же расценил этот жест совершенно неправильно. Из всех неверных вариантов он выбрал самый ошибочный, посчитав, что, да, Минги влюбился по самые уши, а теперь в силу своей огромной неловкости не может понять что делать. Терять дорого члена команды в неравной схватке с металлом не хотелось, в конце концов, он, вроде как, заботливый хен. А ошибочным вариант все же был только по мнению самого Минги, голос которого в этой ситуации не учитывался по понятным всем причинам.

Сон не сразу осознал, что его лоб больше не саднит от ударов о жесткую поверхность, но он точно мог себе это простить, потому что его душевные метания были так велики и первостепенны, что легко было не заметить и то, что тебя прямо сейчас крадут инопланетяне и даже не скрывают этого. Минги пришлось растерянно посмотреть на теплую преграду между ним и его инструментом для самоистязания. Обычная рука с обычными уже заживающими ранками вокруг ногтей от сорванных заусенок и обветренными костяшками. Хонджуну стоило бы пользоваться кремом, если он не хочет в ближайшее время чувствовать постоянную щиплющую боль. Стоит посоветовать ему свой или предложить обратиться к консультанту в магазине?

– Скоро придут остальные, поэтому если ты не хочешь делиться своим секретиком, то советую прекратить, чтобы хотя бы у других не вызывать вопросов, – мягко и тихо, чтобы не спугнуть. Ким не лезет под кожу, но явно волнуется, хоть и не скажет прямо. И как только Сон заслужил такого хена, который ведь взамен ничего не попросит, даже слов благодарности.

_– Пять тысяч вон за совет._

_– Спасибо, хен._

_– А что так щедро, «спасибо» инвентарь не оплатит!_

_Любой знал, что это не более чем шутка, за которой скрывается искренняя привязанность к его ребятам и легкий румянец на щеках, что он спишет на интенсивную тренировку._

Выдохнуть с благодарностью и посмотреть в глаза, пока что лучший вариант. Хонджун точно все поймет, он еще умнее Минги. Взгляд зацепился за волосы, с которых уже медленно стекала вода, и красные следы от очков вокруг глаз – а еще быстрее.

– Давай, мыслитель, сегодня с тебя больше нормы, чтобы некогда было думать, – хлопнув младшего по плечу, Ким быстро развернулся к душевым, чтобы снова выйти в бассейн.

Только услышав плеск воды Минги рвано вздохнул и, быстро потерев лицо ладонями, наконец начал раздеваться.

##  *******

_Возможно, у меня есть краш._

Мысль начала зарождаться, когда Минги оттолкнулся от тумбы, и полностью сформировалась, как только его тело разрезало поверхность воды. В этот же момент эта самая вода прохладой вымыла эту мысль, как и все остальные, помимо плана на сегодняшнюю тренировку. Отчасти это, правда, было защитой от красноречивых взглядов Сана и Уёна. А так получалось думать только про дыхание и сколько метров осталось проплыть, причем думать об этом должен был не только Минги – «больше нормы» Хонджун незаметно подсунул всем.

Хонджун вообще своего рода гений, по крайне мере так считал Минги. Вот как из книжки, где главный герой встречает таинственного изобретателя и мысли того так велики, что этот герой задыхается в восхищении прямо посреди заваленном хламом каморки и все так красиво и уютно описано. Хонджун действительно был уютным, но вряд ли загадочным. Никакой страшной тайны, взгляда исподлобья или хромой походки из-за «не слишком ли ты нежный, чтобы слушать эту историю». Вот так с точкой, потому что даже не вопрос такие персонажи уверены в своих словах и спрашивают только сами себя, но Хонджун не такой. Ничего книжно напускного, поэтому и уютный. Поэтому и поговорить по душам не страшно, только Минги точно никогда бы по своей воле не воспользовался данной возможностью.

– Завтра должники будут сдавать зачет. У них цель не поставить рекорд, а просто не утонуть, поэтому, кто остается помогать после утренней – не выделывайтесь.

_Не выделывайтесь_

С губ Минги сорвался хриплый смешок, пока он стягивал с головы шапочку. Такими специфичными смешками можно выбивать почву из под ног и ставить на колени, о чем Минги, вроде, и должен был догадываться, а вроде он никогда не видел реакцию Юнхо на это, поэтому не знал. И этот самый смешок был единственной вещью, которой он смог бы специально повыделываться, но не стал бы, все также сохраняя позицию приличного человека, как причину такого поведения.

Поэтому утром он просто заканчивал тренировку, просто думая о том, что этим же утром Юнхо куда-то исчез. Просто думать не получалось, получалось только грузится. Он сбежал от Минги? Это потому что он пялился в столовой или потому что что? Вчерашний день стресса Сон планировал хотя бы закончить спокойно, поэтому после тренировки он принял волевое решение вернуться в общежитие пешком, чтобы капитально проветрить голову. И вот Минги абсолютно спокойный вернулся в комнату, открывая для себя приятный мир, где обувь можно снимать без дрожи в коленях, а руки не путаются в рукавах ветровки, когда ту снимаешь с плеч.

– Возвращаю долг, – Юнхо тоже был спокойный, поэтому, когда он вкладывал в руки Минги бутылку воду, руки Чона не тряслись. Тряслось сознание Минги, потому что параллельно Юнхо приобнял его за плечи свободной рукой. Нет, не так.

Юнхо? Приобнял? Его?

Жизнь Минги уже второй раз за день серьезно меняла свой распорядок. То есть, да, они, безусловно, хорошие соседи – быстро сдружились, почти не ссорились, разве что за очередь в душ. Даже мило беседовали на всецело прекрасные темы вроде погоды или одногруппников, которым хотели бы открутить голову или хотя бы просто заклеить рот, возможно даже чем-то романтичным вроде смолы. Минги знал немного о семье Юнхо, Юнхо же знал это же немного в ответ про семью Сона. Они вместе смотрели аниме или фильмы на выходных, иногда даже сидя не на полу, а на чьей-то кровати, случайно засыпая на плечах друг у друга. Но они не обнимались! По крайне мере осознанно.

Это не то чтобы было проблемой для Минги, потому что ему нравилось обниматься, особенно с приятными людьми. Проблема была в том, что Юнхо был очень приятным. Таких приятных людей стоило обнимать либо вечно, либо никогда даже не сметь думать об этом. Это закон, который Сон подписал в своей голове и повесил среди других законов, касающихся Чон Юнхо – определенно прекрасного соседа с самыми добрыми глазами.

В любом случае, это были самые приятные объятия, несмотря на их вынужденную незавершенность. Сон решил, что теперь в долгу он, а отплатить только улыбкой на то, как осторожно Юнхо отстранился было слишком мелко. Оставалось только найти повод обнять, а потом просто сделать это привычкой.

_Возможно, только, возможно, у меня есть краш_

Минги прокручивал это, пока делал вдохи, пока с силой отталкивался на повороте и остановил шарманку только коснувшись ладонью стенки бассейна, завершая тренировку.

Сон легко подтянулся на руках, выбираясь на бортик. Он пытался вспомнить, когда согласился помогать Хонджуну. Не то чтобы Сон был против, просто он действительно не помнил, как согласился полтора часа нелепо стоять на одном из углов бассейна, следя за тем, чтобы никто не утонул. Зато он точно чувствовал себя полезным, иногда это ему было просто необходимо. Подышать, выпить воды, обнять друга, быть полезным. Все просто.

Если огромным горящим цифрам на табло можно было верить, то у него еще было время немного лениво посидеть, болтая ногами в воде. А Минги хотел верить, перевести дыхание и перестать быть похожим на побитого щенка, потому что он продолжал думать и ему это откровенно не нравилось. Приятно поломать голову над примером и в итоге прийти к его решению, а не трясти ею, стянув с волос шапочку в надежде, что вместе с водой стекут еще и тяжелые мысли. Вывод, что Юнхо бегает от него подтачивал камень спокойствия и разъедал изнутри. Минги был очень умным, он любил думать, но думать не всегда любило его в ответ, заставляя мрачно пересчитывать лампы на потолке бассейна.

На одиннадцатой лампе у Сона стрельнуло в голову, заставляя резко дернуться, простонав от колючей боли. Потирая затылок он все же опустил голову, чтобы не получить еще более явное послание небес о том, что стоит собраться. Собраться стоило еще месяца три назад, когда отсутствие краша на Юнхо стало таким явным, что Ёсан впервые тяжело вздохнул не ради драматичности, а потому что безнадежный взгляд Минги стал слишком понятным. Тогда он даже не завел разговор на эту тему, а просто увел Сона из коридора, где в слишком интимной обстановке кто-то пытался рассказать Юнхо о чувствах к нему. Судя по тому, как этот кто-то обогнал парней на лестнице вниз ничего не вышло. Минги было стыдно, но тогда в груди разлилось что-то ехидно-приятное.

Наконец выпрямившись, Минги повернулся, чтобы встать и все же пойти и взять форменную накидку клуба плавания. Встать получилось по-ленивому красиво, с элегантной грацией и безразличием в глазах, создавая впечатление хозяина этого места. А вот с пойти получилось не очень. Прямо напротив в дверях стоял Юнхо и смотрел он также прямо на Минги. А что до самого Минги – он чуть ли не рухнул прямо на месте, из-за чего теперь Сон желал не просто упасть, а провалится под землю, потому что неловкость переполняла организм. Неловко вот так запинаться о собственные ноги, увидев всего лишь соседа, всего лишь приятеля, всего лишь приятного человека, с которым хочется просто часами болтать по душам, переплетая пальцы. Может ли быть диабет неловкости? Или отравление неловкостью?

Все же Минги поднял руку, словно марионетка, за ниточки которые слишком резко потянули, и глупо улыбнувшись, помахал Юнхо. Хотя может и не глупо, но все что ты делаешь после того как чуть не отбил себе бок на мокром кафеле кажется таковым – смущенным и хлорированно влажным. Чон в ответ сделал почти ничего, разве что распахнул глаза чуть испуганнее и шире, чем стоило ожидать от реакции на вполне себе будничную встречу тет-а-тет в одних плавках. Они простояли так несколько дольше, чем делают люди в повседневной жизни. Но если честно жизнь Минги уже давно обрела обыденность в такой странной нетипичности бытия. На самом деле они бы и дальше продолжили стоять как два истукана, но из тренерской выглянул преподаватель, громко окликивая Юнхо. Поставив в этом взаимодействии точку своей слегка скомканной улыбкой, Чон пошел в каморку, оставляя Минги с мыслью о том, что он точно где-то проштрафился, и до скончания веков он будет корить себя и плакаться в плечо Ёсана, говоря, как он упустил всего лишь соседа всей своей жизни.

– Что между вами такое? – пока сердце от страха выбивало ребра, взгляд Минги уже нашел, выходящего из душевых еще одного помощника на сегодня – Чонхо.

– Что?

– Ну просто эта неловкость и недосказанность, – небрежные взмахи руками видимо должны были показать всю наполненность и вязкость этих чувств, – между тобой и этим парнем, будто оба влюблены, но боитесь признаться.

– Мы просто делим комнату в общаге, – Минги может и хотел сказать, что ничего не просто, что когда за тем пресловутым фильмом они засыпают, то Сон не понимает, как он просыпается, уже лежа, и Юнхо обвивается вокруг него, а ноутбук оказывается задвинут под кровать. При всем этом Юнхо точно всегда засыпает первым и его дыхание приятно щекочет плечо. Так приятно, что Минги кладет свою голову на макушку Чона, чтобы почувствовать немного жесткие волосы под щекой и уснуть. И утром Минги совсем не просто запаникует и сбежит умываться, запаникует от случайных касаний после, словно не с Юнхо в обнимку он провел эту ночь. – Не ожидал его здесь увидеть. Он ничего не говорил о…

– Оу, понятно, – Чхве просто похлопал его по плечу со взглядом настолько говорящим и снисходительным, что аж тошно. Слишком часто за последний день Минги хлопают по плечу, смотря настолько понимающе, словно это они его жизнь живут и каждый аспект уже давно разобрали и только он дурак ничего не понимает и не принимает. А Минги действительно дурак, пусть и умный.

_Скорее всего, у меня краш?_

Этим вопросом хотелось очень хотелось поделиться. Из доверенных лиц был только Хонджун на другом конце бассейна, сжимающий в руках секундомер и периодически бросающий настороженный взгляд на лавочку возле Минги. Да и самому Минги стоило бы не изучать паутину собственных мыслей, а следить за тем, чтобы люди на ближайшем квадрате бассейна не сгинули на его дне. Но за реальность ухватиться практически не получалось, вместо нее затылок жгло знание, что позади, где-то среди всех этих людей, сидит нахохлившийся Юнхо. Нахохлившийся непонятно из-за чего, но из раздевалки он вышел уже таким. И тут Сон честно признался, что беспокойно цеплялся за Юнхо взглядом все время, что тот появлялся в поле зрения, но подойти он не решился, потому что после того напряженного молчания было просто страшно. Минги просто сконцентрировался на воде напротив и на людях, что проплывали с разной степенью успешности в его поле зрения. Сердце периодически екало от напряжения, но шло все гладко, даже слишком. Также гладко прозвучало имя Юнхо в следующей группе студентов, отчего Сон не сразу смог вычленить его. Этого стоило ожидать, для преподавателя это даже не его студент, а несчастный, который по какой-то причине не смог год назад прийти и вынужденный дополнительной утренней парой заниматься тем, что совершенно не являлось его стезей.

Спроси тогда Ёсан пялится ли Минги, тот бы, наконец, честно сказал «да» без капли стеснения. Стыдно стало бы потом, спустя, возможно, всего минуту, но удивленный взгляд Кана и спокойствие внутри на это время того стоили бы. Юнхо бросил футболку на своем месте, обнажая тело, но внутри Минги все затрепетало не от вида голых спины или груди, затрепетало просто от того, что это Чон Юнхо – человек, из-за которого сердце Минги может приятно пропустить удар, после чего запуститься с новой силой. И весь этот трепет усилился от того как Юнхо неумело прыгнул в воду и также неловко поплыл, но стоило признать, он точно не был хуже всех, он точно старался. Вся эта старательность и вызывала внутри Минги щемящие чувство восхищённой нежности. Хотелось закричать как мама-энтузиастка на детских соревнованиях о том, какой Юнхо самый быстрый, как он здорово плывет, какой он молодец и вообще самый-самый лучший в мире… сосед. Сону стало отвратно от собственных размышлений. Он понял, как безмерно надоел Ёсану, потому что в этот момент Минги осточертел сам себе. Шкафчика рядом не было, но то, как сильно рука Юнхо на другом конце шлепнула по стенке, продемонстрировала, что точно также себе врезал бы и сам Минги.

Чон чуть ли не на третьем варпе выбрался из воды, и не сбавляя скорость схватил футболку, лишь мельком бросая взгляд на Минги. Сон даже не понял что это за взгляд, а уставшее от вечно мечущихся мыслей сознание воспроизводило момент раз за разом с разной эмоцией, отчего легче не становилось. Хотелось просто прыгнуть и пойти камнем на дно, лишь бы не разбирать весь мусор в своей голове, к тому же мысли о Юнхо за мусор считать не приходилось ни при каких условиях, а значит и рьяно разбирать и выбрасывать не имело смысла. Лучше разбирать по косточкам неудачников на скамейке. Теперь их точно можно было так звать, ведь единственный человек не заслуживший это звание не просто ушел, а сбежал, вероятно, пытаясь лишний раз не встречаться с Минги. Обидно ли? Безусловно. Реально ли так? Уже не точно. От этого не легче.

Легче от того, что людей становилось все меньше, а происшествий все не наблюдалось. На тумбы встала последняя группа, ожидая свистка с лицами, словно это сигнал для их расстрела. Параллельно с громким звуком из легких Минги вышел тяжелый, пепельно-осязаемый выдох облегчения, потому что теперь уж точно ничего не пойдет не по плану.

Не по плану пошла пятая дорожка. Парень начал тонуть на ровном месте, словно ему в спину выстрелили, потому до этого он был чуть ли не лучшим из всех сдающих зачет. Он из последних сил начал барахтаться в воде, пытаясь просто остаться на поверхности. Секундное замешательство прервалось очередным звуком от прыжка в воду. Хонджун в тайне использовал магию или технологии будущего и телепортировался к тому. Иначе не сказать, потому что никто так быстро не плавает. Он действовал настолько технично, что казалось сейчас Минги окажется сидящим на классном часу по техники безопасности, картинка на экране размоется, и появятся большие красные буквы «правила спасения утопающих». Только никакого экрана нет, и никакой это не фильм на классном часу. Понимает это Минги по встревоженным лицам всех вокруг и холоду стекающему по спине.

Теперь уже его очередь реагировать, понимая, что Киму не хватит сил в одиночку вытащить парня на бортик. Сон видит, как заботливо, но твердо Хон обхвати парня со спины, старательно гребя ногами, сжимая зубы от перегрузки и того, как руку на чужой талии начинает сводить и потряхивать от неудобного положения. Это Хонджун, он точно не утонет и не даст это сделать никому в ближайшем кругу, тем более не в его руках.

На руки Минги Ким передавал парня также нежно, словно это было его сокровище, хотя зная того, для него любой человек сокровище. Хотя то, как хён выскочил из воды, быстрее Минги подбегая к пострадавшему, выглядело чрезмерно обеспокоенно. Будь фотографии Хонджуна с того дня, то их действительно можно было бы вставить в красивое глянцевое руководство по оказанию первой помощи. Только взгляд у него был не особо красивый, а скорее переполненный колючим страхом, но это никак не мешало ему действовать максимально выверенно.

Снять мешающие элементы, уложить грудью на колено, надавить, чтобы удалить воду из легких. Еще раз. Вроде его фамилия Пак. У него знакомое лицо, разве что слишком бледное, возможно, Минги видел его на этаже в общаге. Парень закашлялся, распахивая глаза и пытаясь выставить руку перед собой, словно в страхе упасть. Не упасть ему снова помог хён, аккуратно сажая так, чтобы тот мог опереться на стену. Минги не понимал, что чувствовал он сам, но эти двое – они точно чувствовали _что-то_ и лезть в него не хотелось. Обычно это странное _что-то_ – нежное, как прикосновение Хона к темным прядям, которые он убрал с лица пострадавшего, и интимно-хрупкое, как не озвученная мысль во взгляде парня – не любит вмешательств. Возможно, то признание из прошлого рухнуло именно потому что Минги и Ёсан вмешались, пусть и неосознанно.

Представив на их месте себя и безумно кашляющего Юнхо, с блеском слез на уголках глаз, и собственным горящим страхом вокруг легких, все как-то моментально встало на места в голове Минги и окрасилось пресловутой интимностью.

_Я влюбился_

## ***

Эту информацию Минги точно не мог не вынести в свет. В свет тусклой лампы, яркости которой не хватало на углы на самом деле не так уж большой кухни Ёсана. А вот уж проникновенного взгляда хватало на все уголки души Минги, но впервые за очень долгое время прятаться не хотелось, просто надоело.

– Может тебе стоит сначала в душ? – может Сону действительно и стоило сначала в душ, по крайне мере так считал не только Кан, но и грязная лужа в его прихожей. От нее веяло холодом и невысказанностью, к которой стоило подготовить горячий чай и, возможно, имбирь и мед. Но чтобы подготовить что-то нужно отвлечь кого-то, а точнее отправить греться под струи уже не ледяного дождя, а вполне себе горячего душа.

– Может… а полотенце?

– Все на месте, ты же знаешь, – с Ёсаном было легко дружить, хоть тот и делал вид, что он холодная сволочь. Получалось не очень, потому что образ рушился, как только он пытался всучить тебе свою еду, чтобы поднять настроение. И делал он это с такой наивностью и любовью, что отказать как-то неловко. Но в его рукаве был и козырь – раздавать свое всем подряд он явно не собирался. Дверь в ванную Минги закрывал с улыбкой сквозь стук зубов.

Отогреваясь в душе, Сон пытался придумать как начать весь этот разговор, от которого он точно снова будет чувствовать себя неловко. Ну, то есть, это же логично продумать в своей голове весь разговор с другом, чтобы ну мало ли не начать заикаться от собственной глупости или гениальности, из-за которой язык не будет поспевать за мыслью. У Минги такое редко, но метко, ровно посреди важного разговора. Но опять же с Ёсаном легко дружить – он поймет.

– Тебе с медом или без?

– Я влюбился, – Минги чувствовал, себя рыбой. Глупо и мокро. Мокро потому что с момента как он вылез из бассейна его волосы никак не могли просохнуть, а только больше пропитывались водой и уже третий раз с них беспорядочно капала вода. А глупо, потому что Ёсан молча смотрел ему в глаза несколько секунд. Но не сама тишина давила так, что казалось Сон тонет, но почему-то дышит, а давление все повышается, закладывает нос и уши. Давил тупой страх непонятно чего, смешанного с неизвестностью.

– Спасибо, что держишь в курсе, но давай о том, что я пока не знаю.

– С медом, – Кан кивнул в ответ, поворачиваясь к еще пустым кружкам. План разговора было решено выбросить и для начала стоило просто выпить чай и помолчать. Без напряжения или коварного плана по прощупыванию почвы. Просто отдохнуть от роя мыслей, паники и тяжести напряжения в желудке. Минги очень любил Ёсана и не собирался это менять, только если тот не зазнается. Зазнается он только если узнает, а узнает если сказать, но разговор сегодня снова будет явно не об этой любви Сона.

В плане, который уже покоился на дне воображаемого океана покрытый водорослями, Минги предполагал пить чай долго, маленькими глотками, но не смакуя, а игнорируя вкус, потому что старание не разбить стенки чашки от напряжения сковывающего пальцы, было бы очень велико. Но так как плана не стало, Минги просто поставил еще наполовину полную кружку для того, чтобы чай остыл.

– Так что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

– Мне стоило разбавить твою порцию, – играл ли Кан на нервах Минги понять было сложно, тому и не хотелось разбираться, потому что впервые за день его сердце так долго не стучало как бешеное, срываясь каждые пару минут куда-то вниз. Проще говоря – было безмятежно спокойно.

– Я честно не знаю издеваешься ты или нет, но тебя спасает то, что я задолбался.

– Добро пожаловать в наш клуб, – Минги теперь точно не скажет Ёсану, что любит его. Опять этот ехидный взгляд из-за кружки, в которой он точно прячет улыбку. История из столовой грозилась повториться, поменяв жанр на какой-нибудь каминный рассказ. Такой жанр вообще есть? Сону было плевать, это звучало мягко и уютно, этого было достаточно. Кан еще и руку лихо протянул, словно он тоже тут план разрабатывал как будет поддевать Минги оффлайн, но все равно бесплатно.

– Ненавижу тебя, знаешь, – Сон мягко выдохнул это, улыбаясь, потому что действительно наглядеться на Ёсана не мог – Кан тот еще придурок, что смотреть приятно и весело.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, но просто, а что ты ждешь? Я могу поздравить, что ты наконец понял все, – ответить было нечего, поэтому Минги просто продолжал улыбаясь смотреть, – что? Я честно говорю, что поздравляю.

– Да ничего, спасибо.

Сон вернулся к уже не такому горячему чаю и тревожно-неприятно теплым и вязким мыслям про Юнхо, избегающего его. Минги запутался снова. Он, вроде, понял что-то. Это что-то должно было конкретно так облегчить жизнь, снять груз реальности с плеч, и если верить книжкам он должен был начать безусловно счастливую, легкую жизнь. Но реальность работала немного иначе. Безусловно грустно.

– Я чувствую подвох, – чувствовал Ёсан верно, понимал тоже, проблема в том, что всю суть подвоха Минги не понимал сам, а значит и посвящать особо было не во что. Но лучше открыть хоть что-то и подышать в форточку, смакуя уже достаточно прохладный ночной воздух, чем молчать.

– Мне кажется Юнхо меня избегает, – стоять напротив окна, открыв его и вправду было хорошей идеей – ветер немного бодрил, это помогало мыслить немного более здраво, чем при недостатке кислорода, будучи под водой несколько дольше минуты. К тому же это давало фору перед вопросами Ёсана, – и я честно в душе не знаю почему.

– Ого. Идею предложу, она, конечно, тупая, но может спросишь у него? 

– Идея не тупая, но мне страшно.

– Что страшного? Если он действительно тебя уже избегает, то чего терять?

– Призрачный шанс, – будь сейчас холоднее, грусть с паром выдоха развеялась бы в темноту улицы. Так же, она неосязаемо осела на увядающей улыбке Минги.

Тишина снова заполнила кухню, только теперь было не особо и приятно, а скорее шершаво, так по-наждачному, прескверно пусто. Во фразе Минги было столько надежды перемешанной с горечью, что сложно было подобрать ответ. Даже сам Минги не знал, что говорить дальше. Хотелось глотнуть уже не чая, а именно что мрака за окном. Он вроде даже безвкусно помягче будет.

– Тебе нужно развеяться, ты слишком много думаешь. Я знаю, что думаешь, ты по-другому не умеешь.

– Это отвратительно, но ты прав.

Конечно, Ёсан был прав. Не факт, что это отвратительно, скорее даже наоборот. А Минги просто опять думал, от чего устал. От усталости, вероятно, у него и ноги подкосились, из-за чего тяжело вздохнув Сон опустился на корточки. Сохранять равновесие получалось то ли чудом, то ли за счет рук, ухватившихся за край подоконника и уперевшись в них лбом. Думать про плинтус, на который в итоге и уставился Минги было не то чтобы проще, но не так болезненно непонятно. Только кусок пластика, скрывающегося под личиной дерева не мог дать ответ на простой вопрос – как развееваться, а самое главное где, чтобы потом не исчезнуть на ветру. Ответ пришел сам по себе, зажигая в голове Минги красные лампы и сирену.

_Чонхо._

Когда Сон мрачно смотрел на бесконечную стену дождя, стоя перед дверями из спортивного комплекса, Чонхо подкрался со спины и будь он злодеем, то просто, без особого мотива вонзил бы в спину Минги нож. Конечно же ничего такого он не сделал, даже будь у него мотив. Но единственным желанием на тот момент у Чхве было лишь спросить все ли в порядке у старшего. Он, конечно, и понимал, что нет, да и прямо спрашивать было не очень.

– Ты сможешь добраться домой? Может подвезти? – сколько он был в команде? Полгода? Жалкие шесть месяцев и уже выучился у Хонджуна. Хотя с другой стороны, жалким этот отрезок времени и не назовешь – Чхве успел стать полноправным членом их семьи. Не все могли себе это позволить и к концу обучения, оставаясь в этом семействе номинальными двоюродными родственниками троюродной бабушки, которых встречаешь на юбилее, плавно перешедшим в поминки на следующий год.

– Нет, спасибо, все в порядке, – задумчивость Сона можно было чуть ли не потрогать, а скорее врезаться в нее на полном ходу. Но Чонхо был аккуратным и искал в этой стене дверь, чтобы вежливо постучаться.

– Я, кстати, ребят собираю на выходных дома, а то родители уедут. Можешь приходить и позвать кого. Может _развеешься._

Чонхо определенно святой.

И определенно в разы самостоятельней и решительней пусть и живет с родителями. Решительней уж точно.

– В субботу мы идем к Чонхо, – скорость возвращения в стоячее положение испугала Ёсана, но больше его интересовало другое.

– Кто такой Чонхо?

Описывать Чхве как человека, который вывел Минги из транса было бы хорошим вариантом, но слишком нескладным для описания всей благодарности. В конце концов, Чонхо был не гадалкой, которая посреди ярмарки вырвала его из толпы и ткнув пальцем меж бровей нашептала всю правду о жизни, открывая глаза на все.

– Он с первого курса, – идея расслабиться сама по себе не особо расслабляла, скорее наоборот, поэтому Минги просто начал метаться по кухне, – я про него не рассказывал.

– Я заметил. Что? Не останавливайся, нарезай свои круги дальше.

Минги и правда замер, глядя в глаза Ёсану. Самого Ёсана он правда перед собой не видел, размышляя, как же ему станет хорошо, когда он отпустит ситуацию и повеселится с друзьями, наполнившись энергией алкоголя и душевных разговоров на ковре, на котором вероятно и уснет.

– А ты сам-то…

– Да пойду я с тобой, не парься, – Кан медленно вышел из-за стола, чтобы помыть кружки, но до раковины дойти не удалось, пусть и разделял их всего лишь шаг. Объятия Минги по-медвежьему теплые и крепкие, а когда неожиданные еще и перехватывающие дыхание. Ёсан тоже никогда открыто не скажет, что любит Сона, но не потому что тот зазнается, а потому что Ёсан просто слишком стесняется. Запрятав розовые щеки в тени комнаты и насупленном ворчании, Кан выбрался из медвежьих объятий и все же включил воду.

– Минги, – Ёсан сам испугался своего настороженного голоса, но то как передернуло Минги пронеслось фантомной волной по комнате, превращая нелепых страх Кана в дрожащий смешок. – Встань сюда.

Сон не понимал, к чему ведет друг. Звучало пугающе, создавая в горле ком. Должно было что-то произойти. Выяснять конкретно что не хотелось, но вариантов не было. Минги старался ступать мягко, думая, что раз кошкам это помогает, то и он избежит неладное.

– Что-то не так? – запрыгнул на тумбочку он тоже мягко, смотря на лицо Ёсана в поиске хоть какой зацепки. Зацепкой не смог стать даже мутный взгляд, оторванный от мокрых рук, с которых капала пена. Резко зажав кран ладонью, Ёсан метко направил струю воды в лицо Минги. Парень очень смешно кричал, когда возмущался.

– Ты придурок! – Сон извернулся подаваясь навстречу крану, пытаясь перенаправить воду уже в Ёсана. Выходило это только наполовину, потому что в итоге вода начала хлестать во все стороны, что похоже очень веселило Кана. Соседи могли в любой момент начать сурово стучать в стену или дверь, реагируя на двух шумных парней, визг и смех которых смешался в абсолютное искрящееся шалостью нечто, хорошо, что Ёсану было глубоко наплевать. В какой-то особо размытый пеной момент Минги просто потерял равновесие, падая с тумбы и утягивая за собой на пол Ёсана, прекращая это сражение. На полу правда была уже порядочная лужа, но и без того вымокшие насквозь приятели просто не обратили внимания.

Сон быстро решил, что месть можно и не задерживать и запрыгнул на Ёсана, к тому же он знал его слабости, пробираясь руками под футболку и начиная щекотать. Кан выглядел самым счастливым в мире человеком, пыхтя и заливаясь смехом, переходящим в писк. Когда Минги дунул в живот вызывая волну новых мурашек щекотки, Ёсан сдался.

– Хватит! Хватитхватитхватит! Я сейчас задохнусь от смеха, а тебе будет некому ныть, – от смеха по щекам Ёсана уже потекли слезы, а дыхание сбилось, из-за чего он уже начал жалобно тянуть слова.

Минги молча упал рядом с другом, закидывая руку на лицо Ёсана, чем заставил его замолчать. Бесспорно, очень грубо, но также необъяснимо забавно настолько, что вызывало вялые смешки. Но они быстро набрали обороты и двое мокрых парней с пеной моющего средства в волосах в голос засмеялись, окончательно выгоняя спертое напряжение из дома. Странное жужжание начало разносится в ответ, заполняя пустоту и озадачивая двоих. Только с начавшейся мелодией Минги понял – звонит его телефон.

– Вот так ты меня бросаешь это все убирать? – Ёсан вцепился в ногу вставшего Сона как маленький котенок. Только Кан не особо маленький и его лапки вполне себе руки и крепко сжимали чужую лодыжку. Минги ничего не смущало, а Ёсан приподнявшись потащился в прихожую на тяговой силе младшего.

– Алло?

– Эм, привет, Минги, прости, что звоню, но все в порядке? – услышать на том конце голос Юнхо было мягко говоря неожиданно, немного стыдно за нотки беспокойства, но в целом как-то необычно приятно. 

– Все нормально, все в порядке, а что? – Ёсан уже сидел, обвив ногу Сона полностью и огромными глазами всматривался в лицо Минги, пока тот просто не замечал его и пялился перед собой. Понять, что там внутри его слишком умной головы происходило было сложно. Кто вообще ему звонит в такой час?

– Просто… ну, уже поздно, тебя нет, я подумал… ммм, ты придешь?

– О, я… я сегодня у друга. У Ёсана, – сам Ёсан уже глубоко опустился в свое же непонимание, рассматривая точку, куда пялился Сон, надеясь, что дверная ручка даст хоть какой-то ответ, но, вероятно, та сама была в замешательстве.

– А, ага прости, я лезу не туда… – _почему его голос стал таким грустным? Надо что-то предпринять, очень срочно, нельзя быть причиной грусти Чон Юнхо! Это морально непозволительно._

– Нет-нет, все нормально, мне стоило предупредить. Ты… ты, наверное, я…

– Еще раз, прости за беспокойство. Хорошо отдохни там, – Юнхо точно сейчас улыбается. Легко так, но с соленым привкусом грусти. Он кладет трубку быстрее, чем Сон может ответить.

– Это? – Кан растягивает окончание и покачивает головой, вместо самого вопроса. Коротко и ясно.

– Юнхо. Он… ждал меня? – Ёсан уже отполз от Минги, чтобы видеть его в полный рост и заметить любое изменение в его состоянии. Состояние изменилось до сжатия в комочек на полу. Сон сел притягивая к себе колени и глубоко задумавшись. 

– Поедешь на такси?

– Что? Нет, я останусь, – Минги встрепенулся от такого вопроса. Он думал, что если Юнхо и ждал его, то так легко сбросив, вряд ли что-то серьезное ожидало его в комнате.

– Все в порядке? – Кан честно переживал, потому что, ну он только что оживил своего друга и вот он снова словно заморозился в своих мыслях.

– Да, пойдем спать.

Очень уверенно Минги ушел в комнату и зарылся под одеяло, откатившись к стене, оставляя Кану большую часть кровати. Ёсан тихо прикрыл дверь. Его другу нужно просто поспать, а завтра они смогут расслабиться. Сам Кан решил начать расслабляться убирая оставшийся на кухня хаос под звуки вновь начинающегося дождя, переходящего во что-то более серьезное. Закрывая окно Ёсан был даже рад, что Минги уснул до приступов раскатистого смеха грома, на который воем отвечали сигнализации машин внизу.

## ***

Гроза ограничилась титулом ночной, оставив в напоминание о себе холод, пропитавший все вокруг и жадно цеплявшийся за всех, кто посмел выйти наружу, словно подкроватный монстр хватавший ногу, с которой скинули одеяло. Минги не стал исключением, из-за чего мелко дрожал, подходя к общежитию. Хотя скорее из-за того, что отказался взять свитер Ёсана, в основном из-за собственной глупости и желания как можно скорее прийти к себе. То есть, да, из-за глупости. Сонный Ёсан только кивнул на довод о том, что искать свитер долго, а Минги уже давно взбодрился и не хочет мешать Кану получать необходимую дозу отдыха, поэтому ему пора очень быстро сбежать по лестнице, игнорируя лифт, ожидать который невыносимо. Главное, чтобы вечером Ёсан не спросил, как Минги добрался, потому что врать он не собирался, но рассказывать, что долго не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, потому что трясущиеся руки и стучащие зубы немного мешали этому – не лучшая идея. Зато он сухой, хоть холодный и влажный воздух уже давно пробрался под одежду, кусая кожу, это было терпимо. Конечно, ведь “терпимо” подкреплялось теплой комнатой и совсем немного мечтами об еще одном объятии Юнхо. Мечты были хрупкими и больше походили на то, что станет шуткой про то, какой Минги неудачник.

А Минги был уверен, что он колоссальный неудачник – Юнхо в комнате не оказалось, а она сама резко начала казаться бесцветный. Ещё несколько таких невстреч и Минги мог бы поверить, что Чон на самом деле неупокоенный призрак, который растворяется в утренних часах и обретает подобие формы только в местах или возле людей, к которым привязан. К Минги он привязан не был и винить в этом можно бабушку, которая постоянно делала заговоры на изгнание нечисти.

У Сона же не было экстрасенсорных способностей, даже их отголоска, поэтому он не мог похвастаться даже вещими снами или чувством дежавю. Но это дежавю резко появилось и неприятно горчило где-то в горле и покалывало в пальцах. Вероятнее, это были последствия прогулки в условиях абсолютно мерзкой погоды, которые легко маскировались под дежавю под действием тяжело сжавшегося от какой-то детской обиды сердца. Обида была на себя. Как назло пнуть было нечего, но безмерно хотелось. И это было _неприятно._ То самое неприятно, которому не суждено было получить достаточного описания из-за смеси всего дрянного внутри и даже немного снаружи. Промерзшему до костей телу было плевать на то что оно, вроде как, промерзшее, внутри все начало медленно загораться и дымить от сердца к горлу – чистое раздражение хотело выйти хоть как-то.

Портить вещи и кричать что есть силы рано утром не входили в моральные ориентиры Минги, поэтому он просто сильно закусил губу. Драматично разодрать ее в кровь не получилось, потому что Сон, зашипел от резкой боли, касаясь губы кончиками пальцев. Ощупывая ее он растерянно осматривал комнату в надежде, что на самом деле Юнхо просто впервые вышел не пробежку, но плаща на вешалке не было, а Чон, вроде, не дурак бегать в плаще. Дурак в этой комнате был один. Конечно, Минги и в целом был один в комнате, и он самым что ни на есть печальным взглядом, смотрел на чужие кроссовки валяющиеся возле спортивной сумки.

Сон тяжело вздохнул, зависая между кроватями, в самый последний момент принимая решение упасть все же на свою кровать, а не лицом в подушку Юнхо, какой бы соблазнительной ни была эта затея. Минги падал нелепо, потому что тело уже клонилось вперед к чужой постели, но он глупо взмахнул руками и оказался на краю собственной. Ощущение было, правда, словно на краю обрыва, из-за чего из груди вырвался еще более грустный выдох. Легкие от такой тяжести, вероятно, должны были скоро совсем сдать.

Минги совсем не успел погрузиться в свои высокие мысли о собственной никчемности – со стороны двери послышался скрежет. Характерный такой, как от ключа, заставляющий вскочить с кровати и оказаться посреди комнаты напротив двери, смотря на нее глазами, из которых не то покатятся слезы, не то разольется нежность в чистейшем своем виде. Не каждый скрежет имел такой характер. 

_Выдавить улыбку и напугать тем насколько она выстраданная или остаться стоять так и просто шокировать ошалелым взглядом?_

Выбор в голове был сложным, но Минги был взрослым человеком, а значит мог взять сразу все.

Очень уверенно дверь открыл Сан, напевавший себе под нос что-то из плейлиста Уёна. Привычная картина, Минги даже на секунду забыл, что тот немногим меньше года не живет здесь. Сам Чхве помнил это прекрасно, поэтому обувь снимал осторожно, внимательно смотря под ноги, чтобы ни обо что не споткнуться. Трепетность к чужой территории помогла оттянуть время до испуга. Дернулся от страха Сан только оторвав глаза от собственных ног.

– Ты что делаешь! – за всю неделю Минги привык к дружескому похлопыванию по плечу, видимо готовясь к атаке Сана, как назло, тот ударил в грудь.

– Насколько мне известно – живу, в отличии от тебя. Кажется, именно мне стоит задавать вопросы и нападать, – Минги скрестил руки на груди, делая вид, что ему не больно. Не сказать, что больно было сильно, но для человека, который пытался своими вздохами поглотить весь воздух мира и бесчестно умереть от его передоза, даже если такого не может быть, это было ощутимо неприятно.

– Юнхо попросил принести сумку, у него сегодня тренировка, – Чхве что-то явно высматривал в глазах Минги. Но Сон не мог ничего показать, потому что его сознание резко схлопнулось. Почему Сан берет вещи Юнхо? Где Юнхо? И что намного важнее, как Сан его встретил, если в свои выходные он встает так рано только в самых экстренных ситуациях?

– С Юнхо все в порядке?

– Ага, – Сан очень хитро улыбнулся и выглянул за плечо Минги, – вот та сумка, как я понимаю?

– Ага.

– Ты ведь будешь сегодня у Чонхо? – рассеянно кивнув Сон смотрел, как Сан застегивает сумку и вешает ее на плечо. Снова было обидно. Где бы ни был Юнхо, почему он не позвонил Минги, который даже не должен петлять по городу, чтобы привезти тому вещи? 

– Потому что ты ночевал у Ёсана. Пойми, не у всех такой огромный мозг как у тебя, он думал ты еще не встанешь, – пора было делать что-то с тем, как легко иногда его мысли срывались с языка, причем настолько неосознанно. Или привыкнуть к этому. Если у него действительно огромный мозг, то следить за всеми мыслями достаточно тяжело.

– А ты встанешь? 

– Я и не ложился, – слова сладко стекли с сахарной улыбки, пока Сан обходил Минги, – более того...

– Господи, даже не хочу знать, – Сон выставил ладонь вперед, пальцами накрывая губы Чхве, чтобы тот замолчал. Так обычно начинаются слишком подробные истории его личной жизни, слушать которые Минги просто не хотел, хоть и знал, что в слишком глубокие подробности тот вдаваться не будет.

– Ну и ладно, до встречи вечером, кстати, там будет бассейн, – чмокнув пальцы Минги Сан выбежал из комнаты. Растерянно улыбаясь, Сон посмотрел ему вслед.

Стоя напротив _дома_ Чонхо, Минги снова был растерян. Начиная с того что это _дом_. То есть не многоквартирный дом, а большой такой _частный дом_. Похоже это чертово “развеяться” и полная перезагрузка компьютера под названием “мозг Сон Минги” были действительно необходимы, если он не догадался об этом ни в момент брошенной про бассейн фразы, ни когда такси въехало в район очевидно дорогих _домов_ за красивыми заборами. На его счастье рядом был Ёсан, который даже нашел звонок.

– Там открыто! – голос Сана доносился сверху и в принципе сам Сан наверху и был. 

– Спасибо, а… – уточнить открыто прямо все, что можно спокойно войти или устроить воровской набег, или только ворота - не удалось. Наполовину перекинувшегося через перила балкона Сана, с громким ворчанием стянул Уён, предоставляя удовольствие всем вокруг насладиться возмущенным мяуканьем парня. А открытым оказалось действительно все. Даже улыбка Юнхо, спускающегося по лестнице.

Минги запнулся. Запнулся о свою жизнь. Она резко сжалась до узкой замочной скважины в огромной двери вселенной. Из неё сквозило, а ещё казалось, что на самом деле жизнь уже и не его, а он втихаря подсматривает, чтобы разнести всем утром новую жирную сплетню. Ответственность ни за сплетню, ни за свои жизненные решения нести уже не хотелось.

– Дыши, – Ёсан безусловно хороший друг. Ещё несколько секунд и лицо Минги стало бы бледным, возможно даже посинели бы губы от такого долгого пребывания в водоёме усталости от безмерной глупости происходящего. И каждая капля в этой дурацкой луже была глупее предыдущей.

Что дальше по плану? Юнхо округляет глаза и бежит в другую комнату, а оставшийся вечер выскальзывает из помещений, стоит Минги в них оказаться? А потом весь вечер Сон будет чувствовать себя неуютно и уедет, если повезёт через несколько минут после полуночи. 

Сценарий разыгрался неправильно. В этой РПГ Минги видимо когда-то сделал особый выбор и сломал скрипт. Юнхо резко повернул голову и также резко отвернулся, увидев парней. Все. Чёрный экран, игра закончена, рекомендованные четыре тысячи часов игры явно слишком мало. Так за секунду подумал Минги, прокручивая эти дурацкие четыре тысячи на безумном ускорении, от которого тошнит и кружится голова, повезло, что он не ел перед выходом. За эту же секунду Юнхо поставил свой стакан на край ступеньки и слишком быстро подошёл к Сону, обдавая жаром уже начавшегося растекаться по телу веселью. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Перезагрузите систему. 

Минги обожал объятья Чона. Он обожал всего Чона, но это был настолько устаревший факт, что намного интереснее было думать о широких ладонях на спине и подбородке давящим на плечо. Обожал встречным теплом, сжимающими пуловер пальцами и рваным выдохом с запахом мятной жвачки.

– А ты тут откуда? – возможно, вопрос был в какой-то степени невежливым. При этом он не мог остаться неозвученным, так что этот его аспект можно было и опустить. В любом случае Минги было слишком интересно. Хотя бы потому что его представления о том, что его избегали, кажется, рассыпалось сухим царапающими кожу песком. 

– Сан позвал, а Чонхо был не против, – все еще тесно прижавшиеся друг к другу, Сон все еще пялился прямо перед собой, пытаясь не уткнуться носом в основании шеи, чтобы почувствовать запах, Чону же и напрягаться не надо – от Минги тянуло прохладой и влагой улицы. Это положение сохранялось странно долго, словно время отключилось, зависло. Не трогайте кнопки, Минги хочет остаться в этом состоянии навсегда, вызвав временной коллапс. 

– Конечно, он не против, я обещал, что ты сам еще принесёшь выпить! – голос Сана снова был где-то сверху. Сам Сан снова был где-то сверху. Снова позади него Уён, только теперь не стягивал Чхве с перил, а придавливал к ним, обнимая со спины, прижавшись щекой к щеке. Они оба смотрели внимательно, чуть ли не хищно. Так смотрят ученые, которые понятие не имеют о том, какая вообще сейчас произойдет реакция между элементами, но есть примерно три тысячных процента опасности получить зомби вирус и пасть первыми его жертвами. В этом доме был переизбыток цифр. 

Видел парней наверху только Ёсан, потому что Минги, резко дернувший голову, не заметил, как его длинная серьга запуталась в тонкой вязке чужой кофты. Было ли это нелепо? О, да, безусловно. Минги знал об этом, но, во-первых, он привык – теперь это его основная ролевая модель, во-вторых, если Юнхо каждый раз на его нелепость будет бережно сжимать плечи Сона, прося быть осторожнее, он согласен оставаться беспросветным тупицей до конца своих дней. Можно даже не добавлять Ёсана, аккуратно выпутывающего Минги из сетей очарования Чона. Хоть пуловер не особо на них тянул. Видимо поэтому Минги в них и остался. Хотя может и из-за буквально гипнотического взгляда напротив.

– Давайте мы быстро решим, что заказываем, а потом убежим в бассейн. А то когда придет Хонджун, он заставит нас внепланово тренироваться, – на предложение Чонхо, выходящего в коридор все только засмеялись. Сверху же в ответ раздались странные звуки – Уён укусил Сана за плечо, и они начали в шутку драться. У Минги есть неплохие шансы развеяться.

Оказалось, что в доме их всего шестеро. Хонджун задерживался по таинственной причине. Точнее, причины просто не было, но он предупредил. Ощущение тайны создавало парадоксальное наличие опоздания, потому что, очевидно, Хонджун никогда не опаздывал. А если опаздывал, то разрывал пространство и время и не опаздывал. Чонхо вообще не раскидывался приглашениями, просто потому что шума от этих парней было уже достаточно. Ну а еще будучи человеком не особо открытым звать весь клуб – не самое практичное решение. Минги нравится. Потому что в тот день он тоже был не самым открытым человеком, который просто хотел быть в кругу друзей и делать вид, что рядом нет человека, в которого он по уши влюблен. Ну или по крайне мере делать вид, что он не влюблен. На самую крайнюю меру, если что плакать можно в Ёсана, который уже по-хозяйски отобрал у Чонхо – он сам предложил всем, все отказались, не осуждай, Минги, – крекеры.

Бассейн, а точнее его наличие и реальность вызывали вздох восхищения. Не потому что он был неземным или огромным, или по-огромному неземным – вряд ли Минги он был едва по шею, да и вся комната была какая-то беспечно маленькая. Более важным было – боже мой, Чонхо, только не говори… Уён, тут есть подсветка! – У какого-нибудь сноба такая реакция обычно вызывает самый отвращенный взгляд, но ночь была провозглашена ночью маленьких радостей, а значит не радоваться чему-то простому было запрещено. 

– Разойдитесь, я прыгну бомбочкой!

– И отобьешь себе жопу, давай, – Хонджун стоял в обычном дверном проеме, усмехаясь, но ощущение было, словно стоит он фотографией на дорогой обложке модного журнала.

– Моя жопа проверена на прочность, не волнуйся, – у Сана действительно красивая улыбка, особенно улыбка для близких. Он сцепил свою ладонь с ладонью Кима и они стукнулись плечами.

– Уж кто и волнуется за твою жопу, так это Уён, – у Хонджуна смех немного грубый, но приятный. От него не возникают бабочки в животе, от него не смешно до колик, от него _хорошо_. Минги это нужно последнее время, потому что он места себе найти не может. А с Кимом _хорошо_ , как с Юнхо, только скрывать чувства не надо, можно не думать о каждом шаге, опасаясь запустить взрывную реакцию. 

– Он в нее верит, ведь она...

– Божественная! – закричал Уён и первым запрыгнул в воду, окатывая всех крупными брызгами. Взрыв произошёл, только другого рода. 

Сан не хотел оставаться в долгу, быстро оказываясь рядом со своим парнем и утягивая того под воду словно сирена. Как конкретно он планировал возвращать долг – непонятно, вряд ли уже вымокшему Уёну было что-то страшно. А Уён хитрый – успел затянуть Чхве в поцелуй, пока их накрывает вода. Их фигуры искажаются от света, преломляющегося сквозь воду, превращающегг их в акварельные пятна на картине об истинной любви – сирена Сан не может убить Уён, ведь тот не предаёт их любовь в море, он вышел в море ради их любви. Они через секунду снова оказываются на поверхности, смеясь пока звуки аплодисментов заполняют небольшое пространство мешают я с эхом самих себе. Минги был рад, что Ёсан с Юнхо остались в доме, потому что знает – сейчас бы он зацепился взглядом за губы совсем не того Чона, который сейчас дурачится в воде. Расслабленное сознание начинало кружиться. 

– Ты не пойдешь? – Чонхо оглядывает полностью одетого Хонджуна. У того какой-то усталый взгляд и тень недосыпа под глазами. Просить рассказать бесполезно, только, если сам захочет, иначе громкого скандала и недели спартанских тренировок не избежать. Тренировки все готовы терпеть, расстроенного Кима нет. Слишком больно. 

– Нет, спасибо, эта неделя была слишком _плавающей_. Посмотрю на вас отсюда, – Хонджун мягко опустился на одинокий шезлонг, пластик которого дорого заскрипел. Сон боязливо ловит взгляд президента клуба, заталкивая свой страх куда подальше и кивает. Все понимают к чему это и тоже кивают, смотря на Кима. Тот молча отражает их и улыбается. Эти парни – _тоже_ сокровище.

Когда из спокойного покачивания на волнах от активных усанов Минги перешел к активной защите от их же попыток его утопить, он не понял. Вода попала в нос и приятно щипала, по крайне мере ему было приятно. Потому что легко. Потому что Чонхо заговорчески подмигнув нырнул, вцепившись в ногу Уёна, заставляя того вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Потому что Хонджун комментировал происходящее слишком дурацким голосом, смеясь со своих же шуток.

– Предатель! – Уён закричал это со слишком счастливой улыбкой, шлепая по воде, чтобы брызги попали на Хонджуна.

– Я сторонний наблюдатель! – у Кима босые ноги и закатанные джинсы, они позволили без опаски оказаться на краю бассейна и послать ответную атаку. 

Из под воды возле бортика резко возникла рука, хватающая Хонжуна за щиколотку, в попытке затащить в воду. Рука принадлежить Чонхо, потому что Сана, рвавшегося спасти своего Чона крепко держал Минги, правда, Сан был слишком изворотливым и легко выбравшись из объятий затянул Чона в подводное сражение за честь оказаться в плавках. У обоих гордость уже давно нигде не свербела, смысл имел только сам факт потасовки, после которой в итоге падут с плеч последние камни напряжения, подталкиваемые смехом. Ким же от неожиданности упал с корточек, к своему счастью на спину, коротко вскрикивая. До колен джинсы уже пропитались хлорированной водой и неприятно липли. Но как же ему было плевать. Как же наконец плевать стало всем.

– О, Юн-хо? Правильно? – Хонджун лежала на спине, видя лицо парня не только снизу вверх, но еще и перевернутым, – ты чего тут?

– Привезли еду, но думаю она подождет, – Юнхо тоже был босым и тоже догадался закатать штаны, не догадался он только не подходить к краю бассейна. Глупый, беспечный поступок, но такая чарующая улыбка, отправлена словно одному только Минги.

– Прости, Юнхо, но я должен, – Хонджун точно дикий бес – в глазах пляшут огни явно не от подводных ламп, а Чон падает в бассейн полностью одетый, забывая кричать, потому что все произошло слишком быстро.

Для Минги же все только замедлилось. Вода в бассейне действительно была ему по грудь, а значит и Юнхо не должен утонуть, но захлебнуться можно и в детском надувном бассейне, главное сделать все максимально неправильно. А от паники сделать так очень легко. Нырял Сон красиво, резко отталкиваясь от стенки, чтобы через мгновение оказаться около Юнхо, подхватывая того за подмышки и ставя на ноги. Тот даже не кашлял, он вообще не выглядел как пострадавший. Юнхо фыркал, отплевывая воду, протирал глаза и… посмеивался. Четыре взгляда изучали Минги слишком пристально, пока сам Минги хихикая укладывал голову на плечо Чона, обнимая со спины. Даже не пытаясь отдалиться, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не делал и не при чем тут, никакого волнения не было. Юнхо спокойно опускает свои руки на руки Сона. Внутри сознаний обоих что-то затрещало, но говорить об этом было рано.

– Пойдемте все же есть, а то вы друг друга поубиваете, – Ёсан в дверях как призрак. Призрак здравого смысла.

– Давайте, – Чонхо быстро выбирается на бортик, выбегая в комнатку со шкафом, невзначай задевая Кана тыльной стороной ладони – в дверном проёме слишком узко. Только Хонджуну было хорошо видно, что не настолько. Он прячет ухмылку в подавленном смешке, от чего дыхание сбивается. Чтобы вздохнуть и убрать волосы со лба Ким откинул голову. На краю спокойного сознания билась беспокойная мысль, которая легко накрылась собственной ладонью, опустившейся на глаза. 

– Вставай, – с Минги вода стекала очень, даже слишком красиво, странно звучало, но ему это шло. Правда, заметил это далеко не Хонджун. 

А Юнхо шел махровый халат. Точнее ему шла мягкость, которую он обретал в этом халате. Но и сам халат тоже. А еще соус в уголке губ и внимательный взгляд на рассказывающего историю Сана. Атмосфера в комнате густела вместе с темнотой в его глазах от постепенного увеличения количества алкоголя в крови. Минги смотрел как завороженный, думая когда уже захлебнется своими чувствами. Но он не сделал это даже от внезапной встречи взглядом с Юнхо. Током, правда, прошибло неслабо. 

– Может еще поплаваем? – Уён тянул буквы, хныча, потому что ему было нестерпимо жарко, а ему хочется двигаться, значит от этого жара нужно постоянно остывать. Вода, очевидно, лучший выход. Жарко не только ему, но и Сану, вокруг которого тот и обернулся, вырисовывая на плечах узоры. У этих двоих энергетика бьющая куда-то глубоко между сердцем и желудком, заставляя улыбаться. Минги слегка вздрогнул от касания чьей-то ноги по щиколотке. Губы растягиваются ещё больше, от того как очевидно был смущен Юнхо напротив. 

– Ага, а мне вас вытаскивать, чтобы не утонули? – Хонджун не ханжа, а ребята выпили не так уж и много – у всех сознание достаточно ясное – он просто беспокоился. 

– Да ладно тебе, мы адекватные, – у Минги почему-то слегка севший голос, хотя он молчал не так уж долго, но кто знает, возможно, отголоски переохлаждения наконец дорвались, чтобы стать явными. Сон повис на руке Хонджуна, дуя губы, впервые за долгое время полностью отрывая взгляд от Юнхо, упуская шанс увидеть как тот вздрогнул, а в глазах вспыхнуло и угасла искра томного интереса. Но именно что только шанс _увидеть_ , потому что волна дрожи чувствовалась от соприкосновения щиколоток. Внутри Сона приятно мазнуло осознание. 

Они были действительно адекватные, только Сан глупо хихикал, подставляя ладонь под струю воды постоянно наполняющую бассейн, зовя Уёна тем, что нашел воду под водой. На самом деле он просто хотел коснуться Чона, который все понимая, брал ладони Чхве в свои, слегка сжимая. 

Чонхо же всем ломает мозг, меняя цвет подсветки на красный, особенно Хонджуну, который единственный все еще одет и уже сознательно опустил ноги в воду, болтая ими и тяжело смотря в глубину бассейна. Там пусто, но он определённо что-то видит, что заставляет его крепче вцепиться в края шершавого бортик и сжать губы в напряженную линию. Сесть рядом смелости хватило только у Юнхо – уже без халата, в еще не просохшем нижнем белье, но после падения разницы особо нет, зато можно было в любой момент и без зазрения совести опуститься в воду, отговорок “не в чем” не осталось.

– Юнхо, – гласные Сана тягучие и маняще сладкие, пока взгляд на ничего не видящего перед собой Хонджуна серьёзный и обеспокоенный. Сан обхватил ноги Юнхо, положив голову на колени, – пойдем плавать. Пойде-ем.

– Ты не отстанешь? – они оба тянут время, давая Чхве незаметно, как бы невзначай провести мизинцем по бедру Кима. Реакции никакой, от чего сердце каждого гулко екает, царапаясь в беспокойстве.

– Неа, – парни хитро улыбнулись друг другу, и Чон буквально стек в руках Сана, словно соединясь с водой. Чхве же быстро отплывает, избегая длинную руку, пытающуюся пощекотать того под водой. Театрально-постановочно, лишь бы привлечь внимание. Но внимание Хонджуна было далеко за пределами этого дома. 

– А тот парень, который чуть не утонул на зачете? Что с ним? – внезапный вопрос Чонхо удивил всех. Но младший хорошо знал, куда целиться. 

– От него наконец отстали и поставили зачет, – Хонджун был немного… злой? Его вопрос словно ударил по лицу, которое было спрятано челкой. Казалось слышно скрип зубов и утробный рык. Но это только казалось, потому что у Минги хорошее воображение. Он быстро стрельнул взглядом на озадаченного Юнхо. Между ними происходило что-то интимно тонкое, вроде связи сознаний. Чон медленно моргнул, а Минги понял – говорить можно. 

– Наконец? – наконец появился шанс прояснить, что в голове лидера клуба. Злиться просто так, даже на йоту погружаться в это состояние без весомой причины, он не стал бы. Дело в том, что ему надоели преподаватели? Надоел тот парень или тот парень намного важнее в этой истории? Минги знает, какой вариант верный. Он помнил обеспокоенный взгляд так ярко, что по шее пробежали мурашки. Сон исподтишка смотрит на Юнхо, ощупывая этот верный ответ. Режущий от беспокойства.

– Он уже три года пытается утонуть. Каждый раз примерно посреди дорожки. Они _наконец_ поняли, что не стоит… не стоит, – Хонджун потянулся к бутылке пива, пока все переглядывались, накрытые пониманием. Выпрямившись он получил волну брызг в лицо и смех Уёна в душу. Уён может иногда и выглядит по-ребячески, но его мудрость и понимание как лучше поступать в критический момент космически огромный и непостижимы. 

– Ты допрыгался, – футболка Кима отброшена на безопасный шезлонги, и забыв про джинсы – те и так второй кожей прилипли уже выше колен – он прыгает в бассейн. Минги думал, что яркий след на ребрах ему показался, а президент уже в воде с высоким уровнем профессионализма повис на Уёне, пытаясь опустить под воду, так что уже не рассмотреть.

– О нет, Сан, спаси меня, а то твоя божественная задница окажется без почитателей! – Сан честно пытался что-то сказать, но смех душил, причем не только его. Уён пытался сохранить голову на поверхности, но получалось из рук вон плохо, о чем свидетельствовали пузыри вылетающие из носа с характерным бульканьем. Помещение снова заполнилось плеском воды, прогоняющим тяжесть.

Парни уже без разбору плескали водой, ныряли, хватая за ноги или плавки, щекоча утягивали под воду. Она прохладной пыталась бодрить растекающееся в ней сознание, бьющего горящей кровью света, успевшего стать пугающим. Но оно в одно мнгновение скомкало весь узор мечущихся в панике чувств, заставляя сознание мелькать яркими ошалелыми пятнами веселья. Кто-то тянул Минги за ноги, пока тот пытался отпить из бутылки Хонджуна. Под водой обнаружилось, что это и был Хонджун. Они перевернулись под водой несколько раз на чистой силе азарта. Мозаика окружающего мира сыпалась отдельными кусочками смальты от эмоционального угара. 

Наконец всплывая и отряхиваясь, Минги обнаруживает себя напротив Юнхо. Они имели удачу не пересечься ранее в настолько маленьком пространстве. Удача лишь потому что, внутренний ток от прикосновений ранее мог только убить. Рывок вперед и пальцы ловко заскользили в щекотке по более чувствительной из-за воды коже, заставляя Юнхо откинуть голову смеясь. Всем этим Чон затягивал тугой узел в животе Минги, не осознавая этого ни на каплю. Юнхо совсем не пытался отстраниться, а наоборот обхватил Сона, притягивая к себе. Дыхание из-за воды на коже кажется безумно горячим. Голова Минги закружилась, но он все еще был уверен, что это все из-за Хонджуна. Мысли замерли вместе со взглядами друг напротив друга скользящими по покрыты разводами света лицам. Казалось комната перевернулась, ставя Минги вверх ногами и заставляя переполненную эмоциями кровь стекать в мозг горящий чувствами. 

Минги повело.

## ***

Минги чувствовал себя ужасно. Внутри все клокотало под таким сильнейшим давлением, что было странно, как Сон еще не дымился и ровно стоял на ногах. _Он почти поцеловал Юнхо_. И самое ужасное это было _так_ очевидно. Хотя скорее самым ужасным был сам Юнхо. Потому что у Минги кожа горела от каждого случайного касания, а мозг считал сколько через его тело прошло вольт. На самом деле счетчик уже крутился вхолостую, не поспевая за реальными цифрами, будучи сломанным от напряжения высочайшего уровня. Еще сильнее ухудшало ситуацию то, что Юнхо ладонями слишком уверенно огладил чужие плечи, завороженно следя за тем как на коже переливаются капли воды. И это могло бы стать конечной точкой, ниточкой, потянув за которую легко было бы развязать весь узелок. Сон был увлечен ртом Юнхо в той крайней степени, что заметив кончик языка прошедшего по уже заживающей ранке ближе к внутренней стороне приоткрытых губ, он распланировал как, когда и почему он будет в них стонать.

Все рухнуло в момент осознания, что кончики пальцев Чона скользят по шее вызывая пробирающую до костей щекотку и звук, который определенно точно нельзя было назвать стоном. Визгом, писком, жалким блеянием, но не стоном. Вздрогнув всем телом, красный от позора и разочарования, Минги ушел под воду закрывая шею руками.

_Ужасно. Катастрофично. Отвратительно. Нужно напиться._

При всплывании мысли были правдиво не мудрыми, но громкими и заполняющими все пустое пространство, даже горлышко бутылки пива, из-за чего та отчетливо звякнула. Минги игнорировал то, что на самом деле из нее просто только что отпили и поставили обратно на кафель пола. В большей степени он был увлечен оценкой ситуации, но оценивать можно было только Юнхо, спиной к спине которого он выплыл, потому что остальные просто не обращали на них внимание. Возможно, они игнорировали их или специально делали вид, что ничего не видели, чтобы не уничтожить окончательно и без того разбитого Минги. Его внутренняя разруха звенела неровными краями и дезориентацией в пространстве, заставляя дернуться от неожиданного прикосновения лопатками к кому-то. К кому было пьяняще очевидно. На второй виток Сон может и был готов, только сил повернуться не было. Разрушив ситуацию, Юнхо на удивление быстро ее спас.

– Горячее течение Сон Минги несет меня бухать, выноси! – то с какой легкостью Чон запрыгнул на спину Минги, обвив ногами было достойно какой-то номинации. Минги же заслуживал номинации за собственную силу духа, резко задумавшись называют ли течения горячими.

О том, какова сила его выдержки Сон задумался только сидя в собственной комнате и остервенело перебирая события прошедшей ночи, из-за чего у тех мялись края и четкость. Во-первых, он абсолютно не понимал, как он так легко вынес Юнхо из бассейна, учитывая дыхание готовое сорваться в любую секунду, но не от тяжести парня, а от его близости и жара кожи. Во-вторых, мысли Минги просто остановились на пункте жара кожи Чона. Окончательно они слетели в кювет, в последний момент захватив все остальные тактильные ощущения от тесного контакта. Из-за этого он не понимал, пили ли они реально прижавшись боками или его просто зациклило, сломало и поставило в контрольную точку на осязании чужой кожи.

От слова “чужая” Сона передернуло как от противного лекарства, поэтому, как и микстуру, слово он проглотил с высочайшей скоростью. Потому что он определенно мог сказать, что когда Юнхо лежал у него на коленях и пытался отобрать кусок пиццы прямо изо рта, притянув к себе, обхватив, к счастью уже не шею, а щеки, – они слились этой самой кожей, отбрасывая понятия своя и чужая.

Воспоминания о том, что Юнхо в дымке алкогольного опьянения нежился на его коленях, прося сделать массаж головы или хотя бы просто оставить руку в волосах, отзывчиво тыкаясь в ладонь макушкой, а после несколько раз чуть не уткнулся носом куда не следовало, возвели курок. Воспоминание о том, что Чон действительно выхватил последний кусок прямо изо рта Минги, заставляя соприкоснуться кончики их носов под аккомпанемент своего хихиканья, и кажется даже поглаживая пальцами скулы, выстрелило прямо в висок, вынося мозг. Сон на всякий случай провел по стене рукой – та все еще была белой и сухой – ни капли крови или иного содержимого черепной коробки. Например, мозга, в наличии которого он уже сомневался.

Как Минги не умер на месте было загадкой, вселенской тайной, в которой, вероятно принимало участие не одной тайное общество, потому что имело на него свои планы. План Сона был прост – он зажмурился и согнувшись закричал в подушку лежащую на коленях. Подушка была не самым лучшим глушителем, вынуждая остановиться даже раньше, чем кончился воздух в легких. Это не было каким-то неудобством или проблемой. Проблема была лишь в том, что закрывая глаза в голове снова прокручивалось, как икая и шипя друг на друга они упали на разложенном диване, заставив Чонхо и Ёсана откатиться с середины к разным его краям. Минги не задумывался, почему Чонхо спит не в своей комнате, потому что у Юнхо шея пахла головокружительно приятно. Он весь был головокружительно приятным. Сон не задумываясь притянул того к себе, утыкаясь носом как раз где-то в ее районе. Ёсан, видимо, хорошо знал, почему Чонхо спит не у себя в комнате, поэтому со злостью ущипнул спину Минги, заставляя того ощутимо выдыхая коротко заворчать. Последнее, что ухватило сознание Сона это очень тихий стон у него над ухом и перекинутая через его бедро нога.

Минги открыл глаза. Видел он, конечно, ничего, но в голове на повторе проигрывал этот самый проклятый стон, поэтому, наверное, это было к лучшему – хотя бы пропала картинка. К худшему была его такая хорошая память. Юнхо за ночь перелег на Минги полностью, оказавшись головой на его груди, каждым своим выдохом в район сердца вызывая фейерверки в нем. Сон лежал так от пятнадцати минут до часу, потому что просто не понимал как течет время и течет ли вообще, потому что если это не реальность то и времени здесь не должно быть. Волосы Юнхо были реальными.

Минги захотел сделать то, что делал всегда – сбежать. План драматично гремя разбился о скалы крепко вцепившегося в его бока Чона, хватка которого медленно ослабевала вместе с постепенно открывающимися глазами и расплывающейся сладчайшей улыбкой. По его губам хотелось провести пальцем, а лучше губами, чтобы прочувствовать их по полной.

– Доброе утро, я ничего не помню, но если тебе пришлось тащить меня сюда, чтобы я не умер от холода на полу в гостинной, то прости.

– Там теплый пол.

– Ты теплее.

Конечно, черт возьми, он теплее! В тот момент он горел с силой тысячи солнц, даром, что образно, а не буквально. Минги зло вскочил и со всей жестокостью бросил подушку на пол, но подумав быстро подобрал и отряхнул. Заскулив Сон снова упал на кровать, пряча лицо в ладонях. Нужно было что-то делать, потому что объективно говоря, он слишком красноречиво пялился на изгиб спины скатывающегося с дивана Юнхо. Сам Юнхо не видел, а вот вошедший разбудить их Сан видел и, что еще хуже – _смотрел_. Проникновенно так, прямо в глаза, еще и медленно кивнул, подмигивая. Вряд ли он подумал, о том же, что ему приписал Минги, но Сона все равно залило краской. А его уши были розовыми всю дорогу до общежития, о чем ему сообщил Юнхо, интересуясь все ли в порядке. Либо Юнхо жестоко издевался, либо все еще спал. Факт того, как небрежно он уронил голову на плечо Минги, приглушенно посапывая, говорил сам за себя. Хоть кто-то в машине мог говорить.

Живот Минги тогда заурчал, стоило им оказаться в комнате, поэтому приняв волевое решение Сон пошел в магазин, а вернулся в пустую комнату.

– Конечно, давай, снова избега меня, делая вид, что не избегаешь. Давай-давай. Я же что? А что я?

Что он такое Минги так и не понял, именно поэтому лежал на кровати и, откровенно страдал, пытаясь показать всему миру, что тот победил и ему плохо, грустно и холодно, потому что балконная дверь была открыта. Юнхо не любит духоту, Минги тоже, но пальцы стали холодными от ставшего вечерним воздуха. Босые ноги озябли, посылая дрожь по всему телу, стоило им коснуться пола. Удивляло, как на улице было тихо, слышно только из открытого окна с нижних этажей доносилась музыка. Какая-то размеренная электроника девяностых, под которую самое то устало покачиваться в подобии танца, закинув руки если не на чужую, то хотя бы на свою шею, пока рукава тонкой мягкой кофты скатываются к локтям. Хотелось задержаться и посмотреть на звездное небо. Смотреть выходило на небо, но не звездное, потому что яркие огни города перекрывали своей яркостью и близостью очень далекие звезды. На душе тоскливо потянуло, но не факт, что в комнате было бы лучше. Минги решил хотя бы проверить.

Закрыть дверь не выходило даже после нескольких безуспешных попыток повернуть ее ручку как-то по особому. Задвижка внутри щелкала и прокручивалась, как и чувства вставшие комком в горле Сона.

– Давай я, – Минги дернулся теряя равновесие и путаясь в тонком тюле занавески. А Юнхо только улыбался одними уголками губ, что придавало его лицу кошачьи черты. Возможно, свою роль играла какая-то магическая дымка в его глазах, которая без труда оправдывалась вечерним туманом, но суть была не в этом. Вся суть была в Юнхо, который полноправно завладел ею.

– Да, спасибо, – слова сорвались с губ очень легко, хотя сам Сон продолжал стоять, вцепившись в ручку. Молчание затягивалось, слегка отдавая неловкостью, но они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, словно надеясь прочитать мысли друг друга, при этом не выдав свои. Минги не заметил, как стал чаще дышать то ли от активных попыток закрыть дверь, то ли от вида Юнхо в кожанке. Прервал это Чон, положив ладонь поверх руки Минги, которому показалось, что Юнхо даже слегка погладил костяшки. Он не понял, как сам отпустил ручку, выскальзывая ладонью из-под ладони Юнхо. Правда, для это пришлось встать к нему еще ближе.

У Сона внутри все оборвалось и каринка поплыла помехами. От Юнхо тянуло корицей и открытостью, а теплый, но тусклый свет торшера в углу гладил каждую линию Чона. Хотелось сделать также, только чувствовать. И даже не потому что тот был в этот момент как-то даже преступно красив, не только из-за кожанки и до нелепого кашля завороженности чертами лица, совсем близко находящегося к его собственному, или иначе лежащих волос и отливающей медом коже. А из-за чего-то внутри, только самого Юнхо или все же Минги было не совсем понятно. У Минги снова кружилась голова, только в крови уже ни капля алкоголя, а свет не скачет по стенам яркими всполохами. Только две тени, сливающиеся в неясное месиво. Ясности от этого захотелось до боли в сердце.

– Юнхо, а я могу тебе кое-что сказать?

– Конечно, – у него улыбка сердце топит за секунду, и это он еще не смотрит на Минги, у которого над головой воды метров пять, что соседей сверху топят. По сути, конечно, только Минги и захлебывается от всего внутреннего потока, которому скоро полгода, а ученые так и не открыли.

– Только пообещай не бить, – Юнхо оборачивается резко, бегая по лицу Минги непонимающим взглядом. Он даже рот открыл, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сон своим умом открывает решение глупое настолько, что гениально – я передумал.

– Чт… – длинные ноги Минги еще и очень быстрые. Он сбегает в ванную, щелкая замком, закрывая занавес в своем представлении. Сон успел трижды обернуться вокруг себя и испугавшись своего отражения прижаться к двери спиной, надеясь найти поддержку. Поддержка такая себе, потому что Юнхо тот самый зритель, который всегда просит выйти на бис.

– Минги, это что-то важное? – звучало совсем близко, почти в самое ухо, потому что Юнхо прямо за тонкой дверью. А важно все настолько, что Минги _передумал_ , никак иначе.

– Как посмотреть.

– И что в ванной лучше смотрится? – от вопроса становится смешно, что Сон улыбается, надеясь, что ему не показалось и Юнхо тоже вроде как смеется в этих словах.

Если сползти по двери и закинуть голову назад есть риск ей удариться. Минги проверил сам, пытаясь вздохнуть поглубже. Пол холодный, не то что в доме Чонхо. Терять в принципе ему и там было нечего.

– Ты мне нравишься. Ну знаешь не как классный сосед, а как вот за руки держаться и целоваться. Хотя сосед ты, конечно, самый классный! Вот Сан…

– Открой дверь, – абсолютно неправильно и не по плану. У Минги был честный холодный расчет заболтать, чтобы Юнхо, имея совесть, ушел пока Сон говорит на ускорении три и путается в мыслях, что делает его речь еще более непонятной, оставив Минги проклинать свою жизнь за то, что он посмел поверить во взаимность чувств.

– Зачем? Если это из-за Сана, то в него я влюблен не был.

– Не скажу, если не откроешь.

– Мне неловко, – щеки горели, а зеркало холодно демонстрировало факт того, что они порозовели. Казалось в ванной немного темнело, потому что весь свет вобрал в себя Минги, чтобы гореть уже полностью.

– Пожалуйста.

Дверь Минги открывал медленно. Сначала очень плавно повернув замок, боясь, что ручку вырвут в этот же момент, но ничего. Словно Юнхо по ту сторону исчез. Никаких звуков, зато надежды столько, что нервы крошатся. Толчок двери был совершен на глубоком вдохе, чтобы поменьше чувствовать. В щели, на которую хватило смелости был Юнхо. Весь, в полный рост и в комнате. Без злости в глазах и сжатых кулаков. Со взглядом какого Минги еще не видел, но от него весь воздух моментально вышел, заставляя все органы внутри стать непозволительно легкими.

– Я очень хочу поцеловать тебя Минги, но через эту щель у меня ничего не выйдет.

– Очень грустно, конечно, – у Сона улыбка дрожала, а Чон в ответ нервно хихикнул.

– Так все же. Я не настаиваю, но если ты не против, то...

– Я не против, но вот знаешь... Вот какие у меня, ну, понимаешь, гарантии, что это все не обман, и ты не сделаешь ничего. Не то чтобы я не доверял тебе или у меня была травма из-за первой влюбленности, которая отказала мне посреди школы, но вот да. Смекаешь? – Минги избегал взглянуть в лицо Юнхо, что было тяжело, учитывая, что прижавшись в это несчастное пространство щели можно было только его и видеть. Из-за этого глаза метались по лицу. От губ к глазам и обратно. Когда Юнхо быстро облизнут губы от напряжения у Минги слетело все в том числе и рука с дверной ручки, позволяя двери распахнуться

– Какой же ты тупой, – у Юнхо взгляд был наполнен уже вполне определенной и понятной влюбленностью. Нежно обхватывая ладонями лицо Минги он медленно подался вперед, касаясь его губ своими. Аккуратность Чона была очевидна и ожидаема, учитывая каким запуганным самим собой выглядел Минги. У Сона же все рамки напускного приличия слетели неожиданно, взрывая все внутри запасом бомб, как оказалось, замедленного действия. Проводя по губе Юнхо языком Минги открыл для себя то, что целоваться с ним в реальности в разы приятнее.

Первого запала хватило, правда, только до момента, когда его собственную губу мягко прикусили, зализывая, задевая языком его язык. Минги слабо простонал и широко распахнув глаза отлетел, прикрывая рот рукой и врезаясь спиной в торец двери. Шипя Сон выгнулся, пытаясь вытряхнуть стрельнувшую по всему позвоночнику боль. Вытряхнуть не получилось, потому что спину мягко ласково погладил стирая эту боль.

– Ты в порядке? – почему глупый в этой ситуации Минги, а такой дурацкий вопрос задает Юнхо, было непонятно. Минги даже не знал, что ответить. В целом он в большем порядке, чем еще неделю назад, но фантомные ощущения на губах и ноющие лопатки это не то чтобы порядок. Хотя про губы еще стоило подумать.

– Да?

– Да? – теоретически Минги бы попросить пять секунд форы, чтобы разобраться и отвечать нормально, чтобы ему не отражали его же вопросы. 

– Дай мне несколько секунд и я придумаю, что ответить, – зато честно. Юнхо говорил, что любит честность, даже если она колется. В данный момент вряд ли что могло колоть, разве что только Минги и только изнутри.

Юнхо кивнул в ответ, наклонив голову действительно как кот, и сделал маленький шажок в сторону, вроде как давая пространство, но оставаясь так близко, как только можно. Минги смотрел на желтую рубашку, от которой на душе тоже становится очень по-солнечному желто. И как солнце притягивает и удерживает около себя планеты, так и душа Сона резко притянула всю смелость, что расползлась по неведомым уголкам тела Минги за все это время избегания самых элементарных чувств.

– Мне говорили я плохо целуюсь.

– Тебе повезло, мне не с чем сравнивать.

– Врешь, – Минги щурится, провоцируя.

– Вру, – Юнхо в провокациях король.

– Какой же я тупой, – Минги сам подался вперед, затягивая в новый поцелуй, в котором уже нет ни капли опаски. Ему определенно нравится. Нравится бережно обхватывать шею Юнхо, зарываясь кончиками пальцев в чужие короткие волосы, пока руки Чона приятной тяжестью лежат на талии, слегка подрагивая. Ему нравится, закрыть глаза, отключить голову и пойти на поводу вспышек чувств, от разрядов тока между их телами. 

Юнхо отстранился, выдыхая жаром на губы Минги, от чего быстрая прохлада разочарования сыпется, сметаемая тем, как он ведет носом вдоль щеки Сона, ставя точку поцелуем где-то возле скулы. У Минги понимание момента отсутствует напрочь, а кожа под поцелуями Юнхо вспыхивает цепочкой сверхновых, что особо ярко чувствуется на челюсти. 

– Если я сейчас спущусь ниже, ты снова закричишь и уплывешь? – Юнхо в шепоте выдыхал преступно горячо и даже не ждал ответа. Минги некуда было плыть, кроме как по волнам удовольствия, поэтому наклонил голову, чтобы открыть шею, он сам и решительно. Его глаза из-под ресниц блестели вызывом, а пальцы уже дразняще поднимали край рубашки Чона, уверенно проводя короткие линии по животу. У того к вызовам особая стойкость, но не принять этот он не мог.

Минги бы сказал, что кожа Юнхо бархатная, но звучало до обидного банально, а другие сравнения в голове не помещались. Да и эта растворялась в коктейле эмоций, на вершине которой спецэффектом вспыхнул огонь от того, как Юнхо аккуратно прикусил сначала мочку уха Минги, а через влажный поцелуй и шею, вызывая стон от которого оба начинают дрожать. Рукам Сона под рубашкой не хватает места и маневренности.

– Ты чертовски горячий в своей кожанке, но если ты сейчас же ее не снимешь – я умру.

– Если ты хочешь, то можешь трахнуть меня прямо в ней, – у Минги в голове что-то громко щелкает, включая часть сознания.

– Только не говори, что ты, – распахнув глаза, он упирается ладонями в грудь Чона совсем несильно, но тот легко отстраняется, обхватывая запястья. Юнхо смотрел внимательно, но не потому что собирался препарировать его эмоции, играя на них по своим правилам, а потому что действительно беспокоился и не хотел давить.

– А если скажу, что специально был у Сана, то…

– То я умру от неловкости, лучше молчи, – Минги притянул Юнхо обратно за распахнутые полы кожанки, чтобы спрятать лицо в его плече. Он пытался дышать, но выходило через раз и с нажимом, потому что осознание происходящего весило немало и перегружало системы. У Юнхо терпение, к счастью, кремень, а в его спокойных поглаживаниях спины концентрация успокоения, которую сейчас бы под кожу иголкой, а не разносить ладонями по всему нему. Минги наконец чувствует как бешено стучит его сердце, но легче становится от подобного же ритма чужого.

– Хочешь, я сниму штаны и мне тоже будет неловко.

– Почему?

– Потому что белья на мне нет.

– Ужасно, – Минги резко поднял голову, сталкиваясь носом с Юнхо, но ему было жизненно необходимо посмотреть в его бессовестные глаза. В тех действительно ни грамма чести, а сплошная темнота влечения. – Дай посмотреть.

Пальцы зацепились за край брюк, но на этом и остановились, потому что у Юнхо план на опережение и ладони уже под футболкой Минги, гладили его бока большими пальцами. Сон бы сказал, что мелко и ничего необычного, но почему-то неожиданно движение стало самым чувственным, что переживал Минги за всю свою жизнь, даже в фантазиях. Он понял, что стоять на ногах это решение, которое скоро его предаст. Минги попятился на кровать, потянув за собой Юнхо. Сброс настроек и возвращение губ к губам, что не то чтобы нужно или как-то выигрышно лучше, чем когда те посасывали кожу на шее, но срочно необходимо. От языка прошедшего по зубам и небу дергает, а от руки на ребрах по настоящему сотрясает. Вдвоем они упали на кровать, как-то совсем незаметно скинув с Сона футболку.

Конечно, Минги видел Юнхо на кровати, но вид Юнхо сидящего на его бедрах, игриво ерзая прямо на бугорке уже какое-то время явно возбужденного члена, пока они оба лежали на кровати – сводил с ума. Он сам начал стягивать с себя кожанку, пока Минги самозабвенно, совсем нежно покусывал его губы. Руки запутались в рукавах, в момент когда Юнхо застонал от того как посасывал его языка Минги. Тот, кто сказал, что он плохо целуется – лжец и аферист.

– Ты можешь быть грубее, – тяжело дыша Юнхо отстранился, чтобы на остатках самоконтроля все же стряхнуть кожаную куртку. Желательно было еще и эффектно скинуть рубашку, но идею оборвали.

– Насколько? – в ответ Юнхо наклонился к шее Минги, кусая и втягивая участок кожи под кадыком, наслаждаясь вибрацией от очередного сдавленного стона.

– Я бы не назвал это грубостью, скорее решительностью – прохрипел Минги, вырывая этим педаль тормоза из головы Юнхо. Что ж, Юнхо самый решительный человек, решительно целующий каждый миллиметр тела Минги. Сон потерялся в смеси тактильных ощущений, отчего честная попытка держаться сломалась, высвобождая тяжелые вздохи, стоны и всхлипы, которые Юнхо с трепетом и вниманием слушал, умирая от удовольствия внутри каждый раз, для большего распаления прикусывая кожу в самых чувствительных местах. Когда он коротко мазнул языком по груди, неожиданно, совсем слабо обхватывая зубами сосок, Минги выгнулся в спине, закусывая руку, глуша этим излишне громкий стон, отчего Чон съехал с его бедер. Не сказать, что сквозь ткань трение было достаточно сильным, но чувствительность возбужденных членов обоих была на пределе, отчего Минги только сильнее сжал зубы, а Юнхо втянул воздух широко открытым ртом.

Пользуясь моментом Минги перевернул их, меняя местами и пытаясь снять с Юнхо рубашку. Первое получилось великолепно, а второе мешало новому поцелую, поэтому Минги хотел снизить оценку. От идеи он отказался рассматривая тело Юнхо. Оно было подтянуто, но живот был трогательно мягким, поцеловать который Минги захотел сразу же. Проводя языком от пупка к груди, он наконец зацепился пальцами за молнию брюк, решительно расстегивая ее. Кто бы мог подумать, но на Юнхо действительно не было белья.

– Не пойми неправильно, но ты заранее планировал сегодня с кем-то переспать? – отрываясь и вызывая этим возмущенное поскуливание спросил Минги.

– Не пойми неправильно, – передразнил Юнхо, приподнимаясь на локтях, – но за прошлую ночь мне столько раз сказали наконец признаться тебе, а еще лучше переспать после этого, что я понял тяжесть всей ситуации и решил действовать решительнее, чем все время до этого.

– То есть, – Минги внезапно сел, продолжая держаться за пояс брюк, – ты давно?

– Минги, я чуть не умер когда ты начал говорить про математику в первый же день нашего знакомства. И впервые не потому что мне скучно, а потому что ты был так ей вдохновлен, что даже я захотел решить парочку дифференциальных уравнений. А когда ты еще в тот же вечер вышел из душа и уронил полотенце, забыв в комнате белье, я думал, что уже мертв, поэтому притворился спящим.

– О боже, ты что видел это? – тот позорный день Сон пытался забыть все полгода и у него даже вышло, но краснота стыда и воспоминаний залила щеки.

– И ни капли не пожалел, а сейчас сними с меня эти чертовы штаны! – накрывая руки Минги своими Юнхо выгнувшись пытался стянуть брюки. У Сона это вышло быстрее и эффективнее. На то как они улетели на стол, никто из них не обратил внимание, утопая в новом поцелуе и уверенном избавлении уже Минги от домашних штанов вместе с бельем. Словно бы ненароком в этот момент, Чон специально огладил пальцем сосок Минги, наслаждаясь рваным выдохом себе в губы.

То что, а точнее кого и как, видел перед собой Сон сотрясало его сознание. У Юнхо волосы растрепались, тонкими прядками пряча глаза, а приоткрытые губы стали насыщенно розовыми. Опускать взгляд ниже было волнительно, как разворачивать подарок, который давно желал получить. Весь Юнхо был таким органичным. Минги осторожно коснулся колена, неторопливо ведя ладонь к внутренней части бедра, раздвигая ноги Юнхо. Он коротко коснулся кожи над коленкой губами, быстро переходя к повторению ими пути руки, кладя вторую на член Юнхо. Он улыбнулся услышав всхлип нетерпения сопровождаемый толчком в руку, начав чередовать укусы и их зализывания, становясь все уверенней в своих движениях. Минги обводил большим пальцем головку, опускаясь к основанию и полностью выпускал член из ладони, чтобы дразня почти невесомо погладить самый низ живота, слегка царапая его ногтями.

– Если ты прямо сейчас не засунешь в меня хотя бы палец, то я умру и буду призраком преследовать тебя до самой смерти, – после встряски от очередного стона, вызванного дразнящими губами проскользившими вдоль всей длины, прошипел Юнхо. – Не знаю есть ли у тебя смазка и презервативы, но мои в коробке под кроватью.

– Мне впервые так признаются в любви, – засмеялся Минги, вставая с кровати. Юнхо же пытался дышать, что в целом выходило неплохо, пока палец в смазке не коснулся прохода.

– Можешь сразу два, – Минги в глазах был размытым, но его удивление чувствовалось в воздухе. – Ты сам просил не говорить.

Сон сел поудобнее, аккуратно закинув ногу Юнхо себе на плечо и целуя голень, скользя сразу двумя пальцами внутрь Сона. Грудь Юнхо тяжело поднималась и опускалась, замирая в секунды, когда Минги делал что-то приносящее большее удовольствие, чем уже было. В очередной раз слегка сгибая пальцы Минги казалось действительно погрузился в протяжный громкий стон, который Юнхо просто не смог сдержать.

– Ты хочешь? – Юнхо в ответ издал жалобный звук утвердительно кивая и выгибаясь. 

Минги входил медленно, давая привыкнуть не только Юнхо, но и себе. Из груди вырывались тяжелые вздохи, пока Чон под ним тихо постанывал от каждого изменения положения.

– Двигайся, – прохрипел Юнхо, когда Минги вошел, чуть больше, чем наполовину.

Минги старался двигаться размеренно, хотя голову сносило нещадно. Несмотря на то, что Юнхо глушил свои стоны они становились все громче от того как Минги ускорялся, и особенно когда он снова обхватил член Чона и подстраиваясь под ритм начал водить по его стволу рукой.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я кончил в ближайшее время – сбавь скорость, – сквозь стоны просипел Чон.

– А чего хочешь ты? – два темных взгляда встретились, разрушая мысли обоих.

– Уничтожь меня.

Минги опускает ногу, давая Юнхо обхватить его, притягивая к себе как можно ближе, чтобы не оставить и миллиметра между телами. Рыча в поцелуй Минги начал двигаться быстро и резко, выбивая из головы Юнхо любые мысли кроме повторения имени Минги. Чон цеплялся руками за спину, все сильнее переходя со стонов на абсолютно разбитый от удовольствия скулеж, мешающийся с чужими постанываниями и тяжелым дыханием ему в основание шеи. Его член был зажат между ними, трясь о живот Минги, а чувствительность казалось росла с каждой секундой. Кончая Юнхо застонал, кусая Минги за плечо. За несколько толчков, которые сознание Чона уже не чувствовало Минги кончил, громко простонав в шею Чона. Перед глазами расходились круги и искры, пока тело потряхивало.

– В следующий раз – ты сверху, – прошептал Минги стирая с себя и Юнхо сперму.

– Воодушевился сегодняшним видом? – лукаво поинтересовался Чон кидая взгляд вниз.

– Очень, – поддразнивая опуская руку на член Юнхо и улыбаясь, произнес Минги, увлекаемый в очередной поцелуй.

Утром в ванной Минги осознал все последствия ночи, смотря на обилие засосов по всему телу и уже прикидывая что хуже – пропустить неделю тренировок или слушать ближайшую вечность после них издевки Сана и Уёна. Чисто прикидывая он понимал, что скрывать это в целом глупая идея, если буквально все сказали Юнхо, что как бы пора.

Чон еще спал, имея удовольствие не идти к первой паре, а закопаться в одеяле. Минги чмокнул в лоб даже бровью не поведшего Юнхо и решил проветрить голову стоя на балконе. Только выйдя на него он немного опешил. Так он говорил всем, от кого скрывал то, что порядком переосмыслил в тот момент работу вселенной. На соседнем балконе абсолютно домашние стояли парень, чуть не утонувший в бассейне, и Хонджун, стоящий позади, и что-то шепчущий в самое ухо брюнету. Периодически он опускался и нежно целовал шею, щурящему от удовольствия глаза старшему, пока рука Кима из-под футболки тихонько пробиралась под резинку штанов, поглаживая кожу прямо под ней и дразня спускаясь чуть ниже. Минги все еще был приличным, поэтому моментально сбежал с балкона не забыв случайно громко хлопнуть дверью, вырывая парней из их иделлистичного мирка.

– О нет, это… Это же твой младший, да? Мы же вчера им и так мешали. Вдруг, мы их напугали тем, что были слишком громкими, – у старшего в глазах паника и искреннее переживание за покой соседей. У Хонджуна же только недовольство, что начавший крутиться парень мешал ему ласкать его.

– Сонхва, успокойся. Не ты ли вчера вытащил свой дьявольский язык из моей задницы, только для того, чтобы сказать мне не сдерживаться? – Хонджун вопросительно выгнул бровь, заглядывая в лицо Сонхва, поглаживая его по плечам.

– Ужасно, – зашептал Пак, закрывая лицо руками и тут же опуская их, чтобы распахнув глаза податься еще ближе к Хонджуну, – нужно извиниться.

– Хорошо, если ты хочешь, только сначала мы решим одну твою проблему, – затягивая Сонхва в комнату произнес Ким.

**Author's Note:**

> Варп - выдуманная единица скорости космических кораблей


End file.
